My Dear Princess
by usagimariesakura
Summary: Hinata is one of the wealthiest girls in Japan. She is always surrounded by fake people with fake smiles. She lost her smile 5 years ago along with the death of Sasuke. Or so she thought. What happens when she hears a rumor that he make actually be alive?
1. Chapter 1

It felt just like any other day. Nothing was different. I still woke up for school. Father wasn't home. It was just another day. Another boring day. My name is Hyuuga Hinata. I am 17 years old and I go to Konoha Elite High. As much as I hate saying this I am from one of the most wealthiest families in Japan. So just like every other boring day I walk down the hallways of my school with everyones fake smiles waving 'hi' to me. If I didn't have the last name Hyuuga these people wouldn't even know of my existence.

"Ah, good morning Hinata-San!" I heard the high pitched voiced. I already knew who it had belonged to. To the most two faced backstabbing girl in this whole school.

"G-goodmorning Sakura-San." I smiled. I have known Sakura since I was very young. Her father worked under mine meaning that she was also from a wealthy family. But we have never became close friends because I knew what kind of person she really was. Once when we were kids, when I still thought we were actually friends, we were at her house and when I went to the restroom and came back I over heard her on the phone.

-flash back-

"Yeah Ino! Can you believe it? If I can get that freak rich girl to be my best friend could you even imagine how popular we would be? Everybody will want to be our friends! Yeah, I know! As long as I keep that freak around then everything will be awesome. I mean I feel a little bad for using her but I mean come on! She is like the richest girl ever and she talks to like homeless people! Well anyways I'll talk to you later Ino, yeah, bye!"

When I walked in Sakura just sat there and smiled at me. "Come on Hinata-San! Lets keep playing!"

-end flashback-

Ever since then I have never trusted her. Even though she still acts like my best friend. "How are you today Hinata-San?" Before I could even speak she started talking about anything and everything from the hot math teacher (Mr. Kakashi) to Brad Pitt making an appearance in Japan for a new movie. I guess when your rich everyone just assumes your like them.

We finally reached first period which was math with the 'hot' teacher. Class was the only thing I was grateful for. No one talked and I never brought my phone to class so that no one would bother me. Sighing as I looked out the window from the second floor. Just another boring day. Huh? I lifted my head off my hand and squinted to eyes. Was that someone out in the front? I couldn't really see his face but he had black hair. Just then he looked right up at me. I was caught by surprise that I couldn't move. Just then I felt something touch my shoulder. "Ahhh!"

I turned around to see Naruto. "Ah, N-naruto-Kun. Y-y-you scared m-me." I stated holding my hand on my chest trying to catch my breath. I looked back into the garden and the boy was gone already.

"Class is over Hinata-chan." He smiled and then looked over out the window. "What were you looking at?" I just sighed and shook my head. "Okay then." He laughed. "Shall we get to P.E then?" He smiled at me. I nodded. Naruto-kun is a very dear friend of mine. Even though his family isn't as wealthy as mine or Sakura, he was still well known. But Naruto-kun never let money get to his head. He was very down to earth and friendly. "Did you hear that Shikimaru got one of the top spots in the school exams again? Man, for such a lazy bum he gets some really high scores!"

"Maybe he should give you some lessons Naruto-kun." I joked. He just blushed and pulled his arms over his head.

"Yeah, whatever! My scores are just fine thank you very much!" With that we continued our day from there. Naruto-kun had all the same classes as me except for 6 period. That was only for the Special A Elite class. "Well Hinata-chan I'll see you after your 'special class'."

"Ahaha. Alright Naruto-kun. Bye!" I waved and watched him walk down the hallways. Naruto-kun always made me smile. To be honest, I wasn't sure about these feelings I felt for him. I was only my true self when he is around. Many times when father isn't home Naruto-kun sneaks over and hangs out with me. I still remember the time when I had to go to a premier for one of fathers projects and it was a fancy party. Naruto ended up showing up in jeans and a button topped and walked around with me as my date. Even though everyone was staring he just kept smiling.

"Ah, Hinata-sama." I turned my head. "Are you coming in?" I nodded and walked towards the class.

"Afternoon Sai-senpai. How are you today?" I smiled and walked into class. You see, this isn't actually a class class. Its more of just a hang out place for the top rich and top smart kids to hang out in. Such students are Sai-senpai who is the heir to his fathers company who works shipping with other countries, Sakura ofcourse, Shikimaru-kun who is in the top of the school with his scores, Kiba-kun whose mother owns many exotic animals and does private trades with Africa, and about 5 more students also including my cousin Neji-sama. He is currently on a trip with my father though.

"Im doing very well Hinata-sama. How has your day been?" He walked me to the table and chair by the window. This place didn't even look like a classroom. No chalkboard, no desk, not even class books. Instead there is carpet, couches, tables and nice chairs, servents, and our personal snack chef.

"Im doing well. As normal. Life will never change." We sat down. "It will always be the same." I sighed. He just smiled at me. Sai-senpai was very sweet. Not everyone liked him because of his personality sometimes. Especially Sakura. Sai-senpai always gets on her nerves because like me he also see's Sakura for who she really is. As we chatted Sakura stood up and grabbed everyone's attention.

"So everyone! There is a rumor that I heard." Everyone rolled their eyes. Sakura was a gossip whore. "Don't roll your eyes at me! This is really important and juicy! Some of you may not even believe what it actually is." She crossed her arms.

"So what is it gossip queen?" Kiba and Shikimaru laughed. Sakura gave them a death glare that shut them up as quick as they started laughing.

"Well, its about. . . the Uchiha family." She smiled. Everyone was silent. Even I was surprised at what she said. No one had dared talked about the Uchiha family in years. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Well if you'll listen now." She cleared her throat. "I heard that supposedly that one of them survived the attack that happened 5 years ago." I froze. Alive? One of them could be alive?

"Hinata-sama? Are you alright?" I heard Sai call for me holding my shoulder with his hand. "Hinata-sama?" Could it be him? B-but I thought. . . after the attack. "HINATA-SAMA!" Everything went black. It couldn't be. . .could it?

"Sasuke. . .Sama."


	2. Chapter 2

I just want to say thanks to all the people who just stopped to take a look at my story! It means so much :3 I hope you like this chapter. I wanted it to be a little longer, so here we go! :D

"Come on Hinata-Sama!" I heard his voice. It was always such a sweet gentle voice. I smiled at him. Everything about him almost seemed perfect. From his midnight hair to his matching coal eyes. "You're so slow Hinata-Sama." He giggles. His laugh. Oh wow I have missed it. I haven't heard it in years.

Uchiha Sasuke

I went to get up but my body wouldn't move. What's going on? "Hurry Hinata-Sama!" I seen him running but I couldn't catch him. Why can't I move? Even when I tried to call out to him my throat went numb. "HINATA-SAMA!" I shot my head up. Fire. There was fire everywhere! No! I reached my hand out to him but it was too late. This can't be right. No! Not again!

"Sa . . . Sasuke." I whispered. Tears ran down my face. As the fire grew the more frozen my body became. "N . . . no. Sas. . .Sasuke." When I moved my legs pain struck them but I had to ignore it. I had to help him! "Sasuke." I stood feeling like a ton of chains were pulling me down. "SASUKE-SAMA!"

"Hinata-Sama!"

My eyes shot open. Sweat was running down my face and I couldn't catch my breath. "Hinata-Sama are you alright?" I heard a worried voice above me. I looked to see it was Sai-senpai. "Ah, you're finally awake." He smiled with relief. Awake? I sat up slowly holding my head. It was a dream? "You hit your head when you fainted in class." Fainted? Oh, that's right. When Sakura was talking.

"I just felt weak for a moment. I'm so sorry to cause you to worry. I must not be getting enough sleep." I faked a smile. I knew why. When Sakura mention the Uchihas. He held my hand.

"It's alright Hinata-Sama. Let's get you home now. It's already 6 o'clock." I nodded and slowly got out of bed. We thanked the nurse for letting me stay and then we made our way outside. "Are you sure you're alright Hinata-Sama? I can take you home if you would like." I shook my head.

"It's alright. Maybe the fresh air will help me clear my head." I poked at the side of my head. "Plus father is supposed to be home today and I don't want you to get in trouble with me when I get home. You know how he is. 'You are a young lady and should always be on time!'" I mocked him. Sai just laughed. Then placed his hand on my head.

"Alright Hinata-Sama. Please be safe. Goodbye." With that and a smile he stepped into his limo and left. I stood there watching the car fade away. He is such a great friend. Well I should probably get home before it gets any later. I turned around to start walking when I seen a young boy down the street. I gasped! It was him! The boy from earlier!

"What is he doing?" I hid behind a wall watching him. Wait! Why am I hiding? I blushed. This was not like me at all. Sure I am shy but not enough to hide behind a wall from a boy I don't even know! Oh.

He stopped in front of the bakery. It was Nami-San bakery. I've known her for many many years. Her breads were the best in all of Japan I swear. He just stood there staring inside. I walked up behind him. "It's closed but Nami-San opens bright and early with fresh bread and tea." I smiled. He turned around quickly. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare. . ." I couldn't finish my sentence. I felt stupid for having my mouth open like a little fish but my heart started pounding so fast I had no idea what to do.

"No, it's okay. I shouldn't be so jumpy." He sighed rubbing the back of his neck. I still couldn't answer. There is no way. I took a step back. He. . . he looks just like. . . "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Y-yes." I mumbled. That black hair and coal eyes. He is just about the right age. And what Sakura was saying earlier. Could it really be true? "P-please excuse m-me for being r-rude." He glanced at me. "B-but your name. Wh-what is it?" He just smiled at me. There's no. . . .way. He took a step closer to me.

"You're a curious person aren't you? Didn't you know that curiosity killed the cat?" He laughed. "My name is . . ."

"Sir!" We both looked to the yelling voice. "Ah! There you are sir!" An elder gentleman stopped besides him. "I have been looking for you sir. We must be going." The boy nodded and started walking.

"It was nice meeting you little kitty. Maybe I'll see you around." He spoke waving as he was walking. I stood there speechless. Wait! Darn it! He never said his name! I started kicking the ground. But. . .

"Could it have really been him?" He stepped into a car and drove off. "Was that really you? Sasuke-Sama?" I sighed in defeat. What am I thinking? There is no way that was him. Sasuke he. . . Sasuke is already gone. I looked up. "That's right. Sasuke-Sama is already gone." I felt the tears falling once again. But this time they were real.

-The next day-

"Are you awake Hinata-Sama?" Said the voice outside the door.

"Yes. I'll be down in a little while Neji-Sama." I heard him walk away. I liked my cousin Neji. But there are just some days when he acts just like my father and I hate it. But when father is not around he is his usual friendly self. I sat at my mirror brushing my hair. It has gotten very long over the years. I remember when I had it very short. I ran my fingers threw it. "But Sasuke-Sama said it would look so pretty if I grew it." I saw myself blushing in the mirror.

We made our way to school. Everyone was still gossiping about what had happened to me. I could hear them and their ridicules theories.  
"I heard she is on a strict diet."

"Maybe it is because of her partying I hear she does."

"Well I did hear students saw her with drugs once."

All I could do was ignore them. They just need a reason to talk. Of course none of them would even dare say something to my face. Because I am a Hyuuga. Truth is I have never been on a diet. I love chocolate way too much. I don't have any close friends to party with. As for the drugs, I have never even seen them! People can just be so rude. "Hinata-Sama look out!" I just barley glanced up and the next thing I knew I was falling backwards!

"Gotcha!" I felt someone catch me from behind. I slowly opened my eyes. I felt my whole face warm up. It was him! "Oh! It's the kitty!" He smiled.

"I am so sorry Hinata-Sama! I wasn't even paying attention!" I looked at the boy. I recognized him from middle school but I had forgotten his name. The boy helped me stand back up.

"No it was my fault. But thank you for being so kind." I smiled. He apologized again and then left. I turned around the black haired boy. "What are you doing here?" He glanced at me.

"I go to school here. That's why you saw me in the front gardens yesterday morning." My face went red again. So he remembered. "I knew it was you. Your eyes." I looked at him. "They're lavender. A sight I could never forget." My body went into shock. Those were. . . DING DONG "Ah, class is starting. See you around kitty cat." He walked away. Those were the exact words Sasuke-Sama once spoke.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" I turned to see Naruto-kun with that big smile on his face. "Are you feeling better? I heard you passed out. I would've come and visited you but dad needed me home ASAP when after school." I just giggled.

"No it's alright Naruto-kun. I feel a lot better today. I probably just didn't get enough sleep."

"Okay, well that's good. As long as you're okay." He hugged me. I just laughed. "Let's get to class then shall we?" He held out his arm that I took and nodded. We often did this so many people spread rumors that we were dating. I never minded and neither did he. Sometimes I did wonder why we never did get together but I also knew that I wouldn't be able to put my whole heart into it.

Class continued all day like normal. I never did see that boy again. I started walking to 6th period again and I entered the class room again. "Afternoon Sai-senpai." I smiled. He smiled back at me placing his book down.

"Ah, afternoon to you Hinata-Sama, are you feeling better today?" I nodded. "That's good. You did give me a small scare yesterday. Oh, did you hear?" I looked at him placing my bag on the floor as I sat next to him. Before he could continue Sakura ran into the room.

"Oh my god! There is a new boy in the school! He is also in this class!" She squealed. In this class? New students couldn't just start in this class. "And I hear he is completely handsome! I'm so excited to see who he is!" Just then the door opened and Tsunada-Sama, the school principle walked in.

"Hello students." We all sat down. "I'm sure you have heard about the new student correct?" She eyed at Sakura who just giggled. "If you all will be kind and welcome him kindly. You can come in now." We all looked towards the door and I lost my breath. It was him! I also wasn't the only one in shock. Even Sakura hadn't said anything. Were they all thinking what I did when I first met him? That he looks exactly like Sasuke-Sama.

"There is no way." I heard Sakura finally speak. She had a crush on Sasuke-Sama. The boy just smiled. I couldn't help it either. I wanted to know if it really was Sasuke-Sama. But wait. It couldn't be Sasuke-Sama. Wouldn't he have remembered me? That's right, he has no idea who I am. But still, I looked at him. What if it really was?

"It's nice to meet you all. Please let me introduce myself." I held my breath. "My name is," This was it. "Sora Kira, I am the son of Kaname Kira who owns Kira Industry that works with metals, diamonds, gold, and many other things. It a pleasure to be here." Sora? My body felt to cold. Why was I so disappointed? I already knew that it wasn't him. That's right! I stood up.

"Hinata-Sama?" Sai spoke. I knew that it wasn't him, so why am I? I ran out of the room. "Hinata-Sama!" I didn't listen I just ran past Sora and just kept on going. Why? Why was I expecting him? I ran up to the roof and feel on my knees. I couldn't do this. I just couldn't! I can't face him. His face is just like his!

"Kitty cat?" I jumped. "What are you doing up here?" I didn't want to speak to him. I can't be mad at him for looking like Sasuke-Sama but still. He sat by me. "Is it me? Do you not like the name kitty?"I still couldn't speak to him. Let alone look at him. He sighed. "I know your real name." That shocked me so I had to glance at him. "Hyuuga Hinata. Your father is the richest man because of his trading. You're the eldest daughter and the luckiest girl in Japan." Was he like everyone else? "Yet here you are, no makeup, no fancy accessories, and you walked home last night after we talked didn't you?"

I finally looked at him. "How did you find out who I was?" I smiled at me.

"How about this?" I tilted my head. "I'll answer a question for you if you answer questions for me. Does that sound even?" I hesitated but gave in. "Good. To start out, after I saw you in the window you kind of stuck with me. I wondered who you were and if you would be in my class. Later when we met again at the bakery I just had to know who you were. So I searched you up. Well I actually had to go through the school photos online to find out who you were. I was so surprised that you were the Hyuuga heir." I pouted at him. "Don't take it the wrong way! It's just that when you think of a girl who is worth much more then you can count you don't expect a nice girl like you." I blushed. "I answered you, so now it's your turn." I nodded. "Why did you run away?"

"Do you really have to know?" He smiled with a nod. "It's a long story, and kind of embarrassing. Plus, a little personal." He got up and went to the door. "What are you doing?" He shut the door and slammed something into the lock and came back to sit down.

"Now we have all the time in the world and the privacy. No one will hear your story except me." He wore that grin on his face. "I want to know you Kitty. I don't know why, but you just stand out to me." He stretched his legs out. "So go on. I'm listening."

Usagi: Ah! This was so much fun to write!

MaNa: Yeah but a little big of a pain. I mean Sora is kind of complicated.

Usagi: Really? I don't think so. You're just lazy.

MaNa: :( I really could kick you!

Usagi: Anyways, please leave a review and tell us what you think :)


	3. Chapter 3

sweet-ouran: You just may never know. It's just like MaNa said, Sora is very complicated character. Thank you for the love. I know I thought that nickname would suit Hinata very well.

heartlova: Thank you :) Hope you like this chapter

leegirl1001: I'm happy you enjoyed it

This chapter is very loooooong. I didn't want it this long but I did enjoy it

…...

"Hurry now Hinata-Sama." I heard the maid call for me. "If we don't hurry your father will be upset." I didn't want to leave. It was an interview with another family to see, well in the end to see if the family was good enough to do business with and in the end for the son of their family to have my hand when I was old enough. I was only 8 years old.

"C-coming!" I walked out of my bedroom. Father made me wear the purple kimono that he had bought last week. It was a beautiful kimono, but that was not the problem. I did not want to think of being married already. I didn't even get a voice in the matter. But what 8 year old wants to be married? "I-I'm ready f-father." I met him at the door. He just stared down at me then walked out of the door.

"We are meeting the Uchiha family." He spoke once we got into the car. "Besides us they are in the top businesses of Japan. I want you to be on your best behavior." I nodded. I have heard of the Uchiha family before. But the only son I had known of was Itachi-San and he was already close to being an adult. Father wouldn't dare let me be married to him would he? "Fugaku-San would like this to go easy as I would. So while we talk you will be with his son. Don't embarrass me or yourself." With that the rest of the car ride was silent until we reached the Uchiha property. I was so nervous.

"Oh, good morning Hiashi-Sama. It's an honor for you to come to our home." The maid opened the door and led us in. She smiled at me. Looking at me like everyone else. Another meal ticket to make more money. "Fugaku-Sama and Mikoto-Sama, your guests are here." She bowed. I noticed who they were. Fugaku-Sama was tall with very dark brown hair that almost looked black. He also looked like he hasn't smiled in many years. Mikoto-Sama on the other hand had a bright smile on her face. She was very beautiful with her long black hair and such clear skin.

"Hiashi-San, it's nice to finally be able to talk to you face to face." He then looked down at me. "This must be the young Hyuuga heiress." I tried my best to smile but he made me feel a little awkward.

"Yes, this is my daughter. Introduce yourself daughter." I nodded.

"Hello, my name is Hyuuga Hinata heir to the Hyuuga Corporation. It is an honor to meet you." I bowed with a smile.

"She is just adorable Hiashi-San." Mikoto smiled. "I would like to introduce my son but unfortunately he has disappeared again." She teased. Wasn't Itachi a little too old to be disappearing? I was only 8 and if I had done something like this father would have had my head. I then heard footsteps walking into the room. "Oh, there you are Itachi-Kun. I was wondering if you were going to show up."

"Please forgive my intrusion father and mother." He bowed. Itachi-Sama was very tall and handsome. His hair was a little long put in a low pony tail. "I see our guests have arrived. I am Uchiha Itachi." He bowed then glanced at me. "Is this the small princess Hinata-Sama?" I nodded and then he took hold of my hand and kissed it gently. My face blushed like fire. "My brother would be the luckiest person ever if he had you at his side."

Brother? Wasn't Itachi-Sama the only son? "Yes, was Sasuke not informed on our meeting?" My father spoke. He was not the type of person to be impressed if someone was late even if it was a child.

"He was Hiashi-Sama, I am sure he will make an appearance soon." Fugaku said then looked at Itachi. "Will you take Hinata-San to the play room and find that brother of yours?" Itachi bowed and smiled at me.

"Please follow me Hinata-Sama." I bowed to Fugaku and Mikoto and took my leave with Itachi. "Don't worry Hinata-Sama, Sasuke will show up soon." I smiled and we reached a room that had a small table with books and tea already set on it. "Please wait in here."He walked away and I stood by the table. There was a door that led to the side garden and I sat right by it, so I was not actually outside but that the sunshine was on me.

"Hmm, I wonder what Sasuke-Sama is like. I have never heard of him before." I sat there for a little while but quickly grew bored. At the other houses the boys were always with me and wouldn't stop talking. "Maybe I should go see father." Right as I went to get up I felt somebody slam right into me making me fall. I opened my eyes to see a dark figure on top of me. "AHHH!" I screamed. As quickly as I screamed father and the others ran into the room.

"What the hell is going on here?" I heard father scream. When I looked at the figure again it ended up being a young boy. "Is that your boy Fugaku?" He quickly got off of me.

"Sasuke what is going on?" His father ordered. This was Sasuke?

"I-I'm sorry dad. I was out and then I remembered about the meeting so I tried to run here and when I did I ended up running into her." He looked at me. His mother had a small laugh.

"Well now that he is here. Sasuke-Kun, this is Hinata-Sama and this is her father Hiashi-Sama." Sasuke just blushed. I don't think he expected me to be the girl who might just be his future wife. "Now let us get you all cleaned up Sasuke-Kun and Hinata-Sama would you like to join us in the living room?" I nodded. So all of us waited in the living room for Sasuke and when he did return he walked up to me with a pout on his face like he was forced.

"Hello Hinata-Sama. I am sorry for being late and I hope that you will forgive me for running into you. I didn't mean to scare you either." He didn't even look at me. After that the rest of the night was quiet for me and Sasuke. Being forced to sit with our parents proved to be very boring.

"We shall be leaving then Fugaku-San. Thank you again for having us over."

"It was a pleasure. Hope you have a safe trip home. Sasuke will you walk Hinata-Sama to the door please?" Sasuke nodded and we walked to the door ahead of our parents. Once we got to the door though.

"Look I am sorry for scaring you but just to let you know I really don't want to marry you. That way to weird to be thinking about." I was shocked. He was talking so fast that it didn't compute with me. "Also you have really short hair. It makes you look like a boy." I got that part though.

"What was that?" I yelled with a blush on my face. How dare he? Before we could finish father came and we left. Oh how I pray that I will never have to see that stupid boy ever again! How could he just be so mean like that? He was the one who ran into me! And I look like a boy? Oh that stupid boy!

"Did you enjoy your visit Hinata?" Father asked me without looking at me. No, no I didn't.

"Of course father, the Uchiha seems to be such a wonderful family." Except for that jerk of a son Sasuke. Father smiled. He smiled?

"That's good. Because Fugaku-San and I have decided that Sasuke-Kun will be your suitor."

"What?" I screamed. That was the very first time I have ever raised my voice around my father. There is just no way! Out of all the boy father had picked him? That selfish jerk?

"Is that a problem?" He eyed me with those cold eyes.

"O-of course not f-f-father. It w-was just such a s-surprise to m-make your de-decision so quickly." I tried to cover myself up. If father had found that I didn't like Sasuke then things would have gotten ugly!

"Good. Because for the next few summers you two will be with each other and when you both graduate you will be married." There was nothing I could say. From this moment I was cursed to be with the stupid Uchiha boy for the rest of my life! I wonder how he is taking it. I hope he suffers!

Well after that every year for the next four years we spent the summer together. I was now 12 years old and we were meeting at our summer house. I was waiting by the lake. I had grown taller and a little bit thinner. My hair was to my shoulders. Don't get me wrong! I didn't grow it wrong because of that boy, I just felt like it! After these years we still don't get along. I sighed when I heard his car pull up. "Hinata is out by the lake Sasuke-Kun." I heard father. With that I stood up and waited for Sasuke because that was the polite thing to do. And of course father had me all dressed up in a strapless white dress with a pink shrug over it with a matching pink and white hat. When Sasuke stepped out of the house my face went red.

Maybe because I never actually looked at him but he looked very handsome. He had also gotten taller and his hair had gotten darker like his mother. He had on a blue sleeveless t-shirt and black pants with sunglasses. He stopped once he got outside. Like he was just staring at me. We stood like that for a few moments. Like everything was frozen and all we saw was each other. Wait what is wrong with me?

"A pleaser Sasuke-Sama." I bowed breaking the silence. He walked up to me and took off his sunglasses.

"Afternoon Hinata-Sama." He smiled. "You look lovely today." I nodded with a small blush. Then he walked past me and stopped. "Four years huh?" I looked at him confused. "I've known you for four years now. You know, I overheard my dad saying that if we don't get along again this year that he may cut off our engagement. What? When was this? He looked back at me. "I guess that would make us both very happy then huh?" My eyes widened.

Yes, that's right. It would be nice. Wouldn't it? Not having to be with the jerk anymore? Then why do I have this feeling? I put my hand to my chest and walked away. Days past and we were having a dinner party with a bunch of my fathers and Sasuke parent's friends. I was bored like always and Sasuke was surrounded by girls. This made me laugh because he hated that. Just then I saw my cat walk into the forest. "I better get her before she gets lost." I went after her.

-Later on-

"Hey, Sasuke have you seen Hinata-Sama?" Itachi asked Sasuke. He glanced up at him. "I haven't seen her in about two hours now." He didn't say anything. "Fine. I'll go find her out of my own." Itachi walked away. Then Sasuke felt something rub up on his leg. It was Hinata little brown cat. He picked him up.

"What are you doing out here? Hinata would freak out if she saw you. What if you got lost?" He petted the cats head. The cat just meowed then Sasuke looked at the cat. "Got lost?" He looked at the forest. "There is no way." The cat just meowed again.

"This isn't good!" I cried trying to get my dressed unstuck from a bush. "That bad cat. I'm going to poke her nose when I see her." Finally got my dress off the bush and continued walking. "How long have I been out here?" I stopped and sat of a rock. "I am completely lost!" I cried. This is horrible!

I heard a noise not too far from me so I stood up and started walking backwards. It got louder and closer so I started walking faster. The next step I took made me fall back into a huge ditch. "Ahh!" I started to fall and then someone grabbed a hold of my arm. "Sasuke-Sama!" For the first time ever I was happy to see him. I wrapped my arms around him and started to cry.

"Hey! What the are you doing?" He yelled blushing. Then he just stood there as I cried. I felt his hand on my head. "It's alright now. You were stupid to come out here on your own anyways! What were you thinking?" I just looked up at him and then he sighed. "Your eyes." Huh? "They're lavender. A sight I could never forget." My face flushed.

"W-what are you talking a-about?" I pushed him away. "We should probably go back or else people will worry." I started walking but then I felt him pull me back. "What are you doing?" I yelled but then his mouth was on mine! He was holding down my wrists and put me against a tree. My body froze. What was Sasuke doing? I thought he hated me. But then why is he . . . my mind trailed off and I closed my eyes. His lips, oh god how they felt so good. I felt his tongue make its way into my mouth. "Ahh. . ."

I gave him access. Placing my hands on the back of his neck. My heart beat faster each time he played with my tongue. How could someone I hate make me feel so good? I broke the kiss so I could breath. He put his head on my shoulder.

"I don't want our engagement to end." I looked at him with my face still flushed. "I know, I haven't been the nicest to you. At first having the person who I'm going to spend of my life with being chosen for me just pissed me off. But then," He lifted my head up with his fingers and caressed my cheek, "I met you. Getting to know you. What you like and what you don't. The way you smile and how you cry. Everything about you. You're the only person who doesn't judge me because you already know everything about me."

I started to cry. "P-please don't cry!" He hit his head. "I know I must sound like a complete loser but-"I just wrapped my arms around him. "H-Hinata-Sama?"

"Me to." I sniffled. He looked down at me. "I don't want us to be apart. I don't even know when this happened but . . ." I looked back up at him. "I'm in love with you, Sasuke-Sama." He held me so close to him that I felt all of his body being crushed against me. "S-Sasuke-Sama?"

"God! I have never been so scared in my whole life!" What? "I thought you were going to completely reject me!" He leaned back against a tree with his hand over his face. I just giggled and he smiled at me. "Well Hinata-Sama." He reached out for my hand. "Let's get back shall we?" I just stood there. This was real. I really did love him. I grabbed his hand and smiled. He was now my Sasuke-Sama.

Weeks have passed and everyone was happy that Sasuke and I had decided that we really did want to stay together. We were so happy. We even went on dates. Don't get me wrong, Sasuke was still his self, just a sweeter version of himself. Today we were going to one of his family's homes mostly just so I can meet them. I waited for Sasuke in the car. I was so excited until I heard his front door slam. He quickly got into the car and slammed the door when he got in.

"Sasuke-Sama? Are you alright." He just sighed and ordered the driver to go.

"My father has received a threat for our lives. I don't think it's serious. It's not like we haven't received them before but whatever." He grabbed my hand. "I'm not going to let this ruin our day Hinata-Sama." I wanted to smile but I was worried. Was Sasuke really in danger? We arrived to the party. It was a lot of fun. Meeting all of his family was such a joy. Eventually his parents showed up as well. Everything just seemed so perfect. It started to get late. "Ah, we should probably get you home huh?" I pouted at him. I wasn't ready to leave just yet.

"I'm sorry sir." Sasuke turned around to see one of the waiters. "We can't let you leave just yet." He smiled.

"What are you talking about? Who do you think you're talking to like that?" Sasuke yelled at him. The waiter ended up pushing Sasuke against me.

"I'm saying that this party is over for all of you." Just then all of the waiters took off their uniforms and people appeared out of nowhere with guns. Everyone started screaming and freaking out. What in the world is going on here? "Now all of you listen up! No one is leaving. This is going to be one hell of a family party."

"Sasuke-Sama, what are we going to do?" I whispered to him as I helped him up.

"Don't worry. I'll figure something out." He smiled at me. "I'll make sure your safe." He then walked up to the guy. "Just what the hell do you want with us?" He yelled.

"You got some guts kid." He signaled his men and they started covering all the windows with wood and we heard all the doors lock. "Just so you all know, none of you are leaving this place alive." More screams came. Was he really planning on killing all of us? "You Uchihas think your all that. Well this is what happens when you get to cocky!" He then glanced at me. "But I see that we have another guest."

"You leave her out of this! She is not a Uchiha!" Before he knew it the guy pulled a gun out and pointed it at Sasuke.

"You're Sasuke aren't you? I've heard of you. So that makes her the Hyuuga girl. A future Uchiha so she can die here with the rest of you." My eyes widened. He really planed on killing us. "Have a pleasant night." He started walking backwards out of the house with these men. They shut the door and we heard it locked.

"What are they going to do with us Sasuke-Sama?" I asked almost crying. He held me.

"Its okay, we'll find a way out." Right after he said that we smelled smoke. "Oh my God." Was the only thing he could say. They were going to burn the house down with all of us in it! In a blink of an eye flames started consuming everything! "Dammit!" Sasuke yelled. I started crying! There was no way we were going to get out! We heard screaming and could start smelling burning flesh and hair. "Hinata!" Sasuke held my face. "You have to stay calm and listen to me! We are going to get out of here do you understand me?" I nodded. I had no idea what else to do.

He grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs. I don't know how he was staying so calm. His whole family and some were dying already! We kept running past more and more fire. Why were we running upstairs? We stopped in front of a door but it wouldn't open. "Dammit!" Finally he just kicked it down. Luckily there was no fire in here. "Okay it's over here somewhere." He started touching the walls and knocking on it. Finally a small door opened. "Come here Hinata."

"Listen, this door will take you all the way to the far back garden." We heard the screams getting louder and then the fire started to climb the stairs! "Go! Come on!"

We both started crawling through the cave. It seemed so long. My knees started to hurt from cuts and my hands as well. The smoke from the fire was following us so we couldn't stop. My mind just couldn't stop thinking about the rest of the family. Did Sasuke think about his parents and his brother? Of course he did. "There! We have to life this door up. It's going to be heavy because it's covered by dirt and grass. On 3 okay?" I nodded "1 . . .2 . . .3!" We both pushed as hard as we could and we got it open.

"Were out Sasuke-Sama!" We fell to the ground. "Oh Sasuke-Sama!" I just cried. I couldn't believe that we had gotten out. We were still alive. We looked over my eyes almost popped out. The fire was huge. The sky was pitch black from the smoke. I looked over at Sasuke who already had tears running down his face. "Sasuke-Sama. . ."

"Look! They got out!" We heard men yelling. Sasuke grabbed my hand and we started running again. Then shots started being fired!

"Hurry Hinata!" We kept running till a car pulled about 20 ft away. It was my father! We were almost there! Almost to safety! My father opened the door calling out for us. I really thought we were going to be safe! Then Sasukes weight seemed heavier. I stopped and turned around. My world stopped. Sasuke was on his knees and breathing slowly.

"Sasuke. . .Sama?" I fell down with him and held his face. "Sasuke-Sama?" He fell against me and I wrapped my arms around him. "What?" I lifted my hand up and it was covered in red. "No. . . No!" Sasuke coughed and then smiled at me. My father kept yelling for me but I couldn't listen to him. This can't be happening! No!

"Hinata," I looked down at him. "I'm sorry; I guess we won't be able to get to the wedding part huh?" I shook my head as my tears covered my face. "Don't cry. It'll be okay. You need to get out of here." The voices of the men were getting closer. "Go Hinata."

"I can't! I won't leave you Sasuke-Sama!" I screamed. But it was too late. My father's men had grabbed me pulling me away. "NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sasuke just sat there watching me. "SASUKE-SAMA! SASUKE-SAMA!" I screamed so loud my throat pinched. When they threw me in the car I could still see him. He just smiled at me. Then he mouthed something but I couldn't hear him. We started driving away.

"SASUKE-SAMA!"

"After we left the police said they never found Sasuke's body. Every single Uchiha had been murdered that night." My body was shaking. "I. . . I have never been able to get over it. It took me three years to even forgive myself for what happened. For just leaving him there!" I cried out.

Sora wrapped his arms around me. "You think he would have wanted you to do there to?" I looked up at him. "Sounds like he loved you so much. More than his family, that's why he had to save you. And after all of that to let you be killed, I don't think he could have let that happen to you." I don't know why I told him all of this. I didn't even know him.

"Thank you Sora." I whipped my face. "Till this day they never caught the person who did it." I glanced at him. "Thank you for listening though. I have never told anyone what happened that night. No one." I smiled.

"It's alright little kitty." He smiled patting my head. "I'm sure he just wanted you to have a future. Whether or not he was in it." I couldn't help it. I cried again. I felt like I could breathe again.

…

That was sooo hard to write. Part of me even wanted to cry!

Sorry it's so long I just really like detailed writing but I hoped you enjoy it and let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

First off I would just too again thanks to all my readers. I didn't even think many people would like it but you do: D Also there is something I would like to address to before we continue on. I had a question from a reader and I already answered them but I did want to answer it again just in case anyone else was thinking it to. The question: What's up with all the –Samas?

Answer: neither Hinata nor Sasuke like it when people use Sama at the end of their names so at first they did it just to annoy each other but when they actually got together they kept calling each other that out of habit. But if you notice throughout the story now, Hinata does not call anyone else –Sama except Neji just to annoy him as well ha-ha

usagi: that would be cute wouldn't it? You'll just to wait and see ;)

blackangel1998: I cried writing it :( idk we'll just have to wait and see

sweet-ouran: I know, I could never imagine what she is going through. Thanks! I hope you continue to like the story!

Uchihafanforver: I know I already answer you but I still wanna say thanks for reading my story :D

HERE WE GO!

…

It was been about two months since that time on the roof with Sora. Ever since then he has always been by my side. It's been fun I will admit although Naruto-kun gets jealous but I should be the jealous one! "So you wanna hit the arcade after school Naru?" Sora asked. Boys I sighed.

"I would love to but the old man needs me home again today. How about tomorrow?" Naruto smiled. What about me? Jerks.

"Yeah we can do that. Huh? What's wrong with you Kitty?" Sora poked me.

"D-don't do that Sora-San! It tickles!" I laughed but his face was annoyed. "Wh-what?"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" He yelled. Not at me but kind of yelling at the sky I guess? He makes me laugh. "I hear that all day at home and school." He stopped walking and looked at me. "S-O-R-A! Just say that." I just blushed. It took my years to use –kun with Naruto and now Sora just wants me to say his name? "Say it!" He got closer to my face. I just stood there.

He was so close. His dark eyes looking right into mine. I felt my face heat up but I couldn't move. "Hey, you okay Kitty? He placed his hand on my forehead. "You're getting really warm. Not feeling well?" I actually didn't even hear anything he said. His face. Why did it have to look so much like Sasuke-Sama's? Was God punishing me? "HEY!" He flicked my nose really hard.

"Ouch! Wh-what was that for?" I held my nose. That really did hurt!

"It's your own fault for spacing out on me! Now come on!" He grabbed my hand. "We're gonna be late for school." He started dragging me. I saw Naruto behind just laughing at me. I looked back at Sora to just see the back of him. He was much taller than me, about 6inches taller. I felt my heart beat faster again. This is wrong. I shouldn't feel this way about him.

-Later at school-

I sat in class looking out the window. It was nice out today. To nice to be sitting in a classroom. I heard something land on my desk. Looking down it was a bundled up piece of paper. I looked over to see Naruto looking at me. He has never done this before. I picked up the paper and unfolded it. It was a note! I blushed for a moment. I have never gotten a note in class, even if it was by Naruto a small part of me got a little excited.

**Hinata:**

**I was just wondering . . . what do you think of Sora?**

Huh? What did I think of Sora? That wasn't like Naruto to ask something like that. I don't really understand what you mean. But I guess he is a good guy. He's really funny and sweet. What do you think of him? I folded it back up and passed it back over to him. I watched him open it and read. He sighed with what looked like relief. Then he quickly scribbled something down and passed it back.

**Good. I was just wondering what you thought. I think he's cool but he kind of reminds me of well . . . Sasuke.** My heart stopped. I already knew that everyone thought that way about Sora but it was still hard to accept. **I'm sorry if I upset you but I just don't want you to get a crush on a look-a-like and end up getting hurt.**I understood where he was coming from. I had a small smile. That is like Naruto to be so caring though.

Thanks Naruto-kun. But don't worry; I have no romantic feelings for Sora. You're such a good friend. I passed it back. The bell had rung already so he couldn't write back but he stood up and waited for me with a small smile. I stood up and we walked out. It was last hour so that meant my special class. We walked in silence. I'm not sure but I felt that something was wrong with Naruto. We stood by the door.

"Well then Hinata-chan," I looked at him and he placed his lips on my forehead, "Have fun in class." I stood there blushing! Naruto has never done anything like that before!

"What was that little kitty?" I heard a sly voice speak behind me. I quickly turned to see Sora! He was leaning against the door way. Was he there the whole time? But that would mean that Naruto knew he was there! "You and Naru going with each other now?" He smirked.

"N-no!" His face was shocked. "It's not l-like that be-between me and Naruto-kun! We-we're just f-friends." I walked passed him quickly and entered the class. How could he just say something like that so casually? I sat in the chair with the table. Sai put his book downed at looked up at me.

"Bad day Hinata-Sama?" He laughed. I just sighed. Why was getting upset about this whole thing? First Naruto talking about Sora and then kissing my in front of him and the Sora! Not like it matters what he thinks! Ohhh. . . I'm getting a headache. "Sora-kun has certeinalty gotten popular within his short time here." Sai joked. I glanced over and he was right. Girls from the other classes were all over him. Of course Sakura was pushing them all away. Sora was now her new candy. Made me giggle at times when she would see Sora with me and Naruto.

"No, just making my own self frustrated I suppose." I took another glance at Sora and then back to Sai. "Do you think he looks like . . . um. . ." I started fidiling with my hair.

"Like Uchiha Sasuke?" He finished for me. I just nodded lowly. He also glanced at Sora who was now sitting with Sakura and Karin (Another girl who belonged with the Specail A class. "Hm, he does doesn't he? Does that bother you?" I shot my head up. "I'm sorry. Forgive me that was out of line." I'm not mad at him. Sai understood me though. He knew that it did bother me. "Have you ever told him about Sasuke?" I nodded. "Even that they look alike?"

"No, the last thing I wanted him to do was ignore me for looking like Sasuke. It'll be okay. I just have to learn that he is not Sasuke-Sama. He has been gone for many years now."

"But you know what that also mean right?"

"What?"

"That once you accept that, you won't be afraid to fall in love with him." He smiled taking a siip from his tea.

"Fall . . . in love with him? I-I could n-never do th-that!" I felt my face heating up again.

"Why not? Hinata-Sama," He put down his tea. "After all these years I have never seen you smile more than in these past two months that he has been here." Huh? I smiled more with Sora? I heard him laughing with Sakura. I never even noticed that. "But then again, what do I know? I have never been in love." He laughed.

"What kind of conversation is this now?" Both Sai and I jumped.

"S-S-Sora-S-San!" I tried to catch my breath. He just stood there smiling. "I-It was no-nothing! Right S-Sai-Senpai?" I looked over at him.

"Of course. Just casual conversation." Why did I feel this tenstion between the two of them? Kind of like a brother tenstion. It made me giggle a little then they both looked at me.

"Sorry, I just thought of something funny." I smiled. "Oh! Are you two going on the camping trip? I heard that it's a lot of fun! Being outdoors with nature, making smores at the camp fire and going hiking!" I got so excited. I have never actually gone camping before so it made me so happy that father was going to let me go.

"I will. I camping every summer with my dad so I wouldn't miss a chance to do it." Sora answered. He did seem like the person who was an outdoors type.

"I'm afraid I will be away on family business that weekend. But Hinata-Sama, aren't you horrible with outdoor things?" Darn it! Sora almost fell over when he heard Sai. "You get lost qiuet often, you're not very balanced and you can't swim." Again, really? I just put my head down.

"Wow kitty I don't think you should go anywhere near a forest!" Sora laughed at me.

"I can so be an outdoors person! You just watch!" I pouted and crossed my arms. Sora placed his hand on my head.

"Just kidding kitty. I'm sure you'll be just fine. Just don't get lost." That smile again. How long are you going to torment me Sasuke-Sama?

-In Hinata's room that night-

"But you know what that also mean right?"

"What?"

"That once you accept that, you won't be afraid to fall in love with him."

I kept thinking what Sai said. I could fall in love with him. Sai has never said anything to me about falling in love or being with someone. I layed in my bed wondering about all of this. It's wrong of me though. I lifted up my pillow to grab my picture. The only treasure I have , nothing I have compars to its value. It was Sasuke-Sama and myself three days before the attack. He looked so handsome. Those amazing eyes and soft mouth.

I have no right to fall in love again. How dare I even think of that? That's right. I made a promise to you did I Sasuke-Sama? I felt the tears form in my eyes. I promised to never fall in love again. Not even with Sora. I closed my eyes and felt the salty tears roll down my cheeks. "I will not fall in love with a look a like." I opened my eyes to see his smile in the picture. "Only Sasuke-Sama will ever have my heart."

Ever since that night I have been avoiding Sora. I can't take the chance of someone else having my heart. Even if he didn't like me in that way. I won't let my heart go to anyone else. We just got off the bus to the Camp site. It was so beautiful out here. The air smelled, tastes and even felt different from being in the city. It was such a refreashing state of mind. I looked over to see Sora with Sakura walking around with a bunch of other girls. Each time he manages to get away from them and comes my way I take off. His eyes caught mine but I quickly looked away.

"Ah, Hinata-chan!" I looked over to see the smiling blonde. "We're finally here! Isn't it just beautiful out here? So nice to just get away!" Naruto looked like a little kid but it was cute.

"Yes, it like a mini vacation isn't it?" I smiled and he agreed.

"Well, since we get today to ourselves would you like to go take a walk with me along the lake?" He asked.

"S-sure. Let me just go put my bags in my cabin and I'll meet you out here in about ten minuets okay?" We agreed and I went off to my cabin. I was sharing a cabin in Ino-San and TenTen-San. They both were friends of mine so I didn't really mind all that much. The moment I stepped outside I felt my body being yanked to the side. "Ouch! What are you doing?" I yelled but I just kept being dragged.

Then I got pushed on the side of a cabin. I looked up and saw Sora. "We need to talk!" I have never seen him so upset. "Why on Earth have you been avoiding me? Did I say something to make you upset? Please just tell me!" I couldn't look at him. How could I even explain this to him. "You've ignored me for almost two weeks now! Tell me Hinata!" My eyes widened! He has never used my name before.

I just shook my head though! "P-please just le-leave me alone!" I tried to push him away but I couldn't. He slammed both his hands on the wall making look at him. Was he really that mad? "Why are you doing this? You don't even know me!" I cried out.

"I know you well enough! Dammit Hinata! What is going on?" I just shook my head and pushed as hard as I could and started running. I heard him yell for me but I couldn't look back. I just kept going until I saw Naruto by the lake. I ran into him wrapping my arms around him.

"H-Hinata-chan? Are you okay?" I didn't want to answer. I just didn't want to face Sora again. Those eyes. They looked just like his. Soon I felt Naruto's arms go around me and held me gently. "I don't know what happened, but it's okay. Everything will be fine." I didn't answer him but I prayed that everything will be fine like he said.

Later in the week I was still avoiding Sora. I stayed by Naruto's side the whole time. Sora didn't want to cause attention which he would have done if he would have just grabbed me from Naruto. "Hey Hinata-Chan?" I looked at Naruto. Tonight we were having a bon fire and we were sitting with each other.

"Yes Naruto-kun?" I smiled leaning against him.

"Are you and Sora fighting?" I didn't even move. Sora must have said something to him.

"Why would you ask that Naruto-kun?"

"Well you two use to talk all the time and be stuck like glue but now . . ." I saw him look over to Sora who was playing some kind of game with Kiba and Shino (and of course the fan girls) "I don't know you two just look like your not talking."

"Don't worry about it Naruto-kun! Everything is fine." I smiled and stood up. "The fire could use some more wood. I'll go grab some!" I took off.

"Wait Hinata-chan!" But I was already far off. I didn't want Naruto to talk about it anymore. No body else question what I was doing. Not even Sai. I stopped running. I don't care. They don't matter. I started picking up some random pieces of wood. It took a little while just because I wanted to be alone for a while. Once my arms got full I turned around to start walking back but I didn't know which way I cam in. "Oh no! Please don't tell me I'm lost!" I yelled looking back and forth! Just great!

I dropped the wood and fell on my knees and hands. "Sai was right." I sighed. "I am not made for the outdoors." But, what am I suppose to do now? I sat against a tree. "I'll just have to wait till daytime comes, or someone does."

-at the fire and Sora POV-

I seen Naruto hanging out by himself. Was he biting his nails? I thought only girls did that? Aw well better see whats wrong. "Hey Naru whats wrong?" I patted his shoulder. He just looked at me with big blue crying eyes! "Wh-what the hell is wrong with you?" I backed off after that sight. He just bursted into tears.

"It's Hinata-chan!" Hinata?

"What? She mad at you to?" I joked. That girl is becoming very odd.

"No! We were talking about you and her and then she got up to get fire wood and hasn't come back yet! I wanted to go after her but I thought she just wanted to be alone but it's been almost half an hour!"

"Breath Naruto! You're turning blue!" I shook him. "Which way did she go in?" He pointed west. "Alright you go off and tell the teachers and I'll go start looking for her." After that I took off. Damn that girl! That stupid Sai was right! She is not made for the outdoors! "Please Hinata, just wait for me!" I started to run faster. "HINATA!"

-back to Hinata-

"It's been a while now. Maybe no one knows I'm missing. Everyone is probably with their friends and having fun. Sora the most. He has so many friends now. He really is a people person. Wish I could . . .be more like that."The tears came again. Why? Why is he the one I'm thinking about? I wiped away the tears. It's not like he's the one looking for me anyways. "After the way I treated him I wouldn't be surprised if he never talks to me again." I put my head between my knees and cried. "Sora . . ."

"HINATA!"

My head shot up. Who was that? "Hinata!" Some one is looking for me. "Kitty where are you?" It was Sora! I stood up. He was getting closer. "Hinata!" I started running towards the voice.

"Sora! Sora I'm over here!" I could here him running. Then there he was and we both stopped where we were. "S-Sora . . ." I cried. He just stood there trying to catch his breath. "I-I'm so sorry for wh-what I said e-earlier! I-I didn't w-want to be m-mean but I . . ." Before I even finished I heard him run and then wrap himself around me.

"I'm so happy you're safe Hinata." His hand was behind my head and the other around my waist. "I was so afraid! I didn't know if I was going to find you."

"Ah . . . Ahhh!" I just cried. I didn't care anymore I was so happy that it was Sora. I wanted to see him and he found me. I looked up at him and he just had that amazing smile on his face.

"Sora." He spoke.

"What?"

"You finally called me Sora." He laughed. I blushed. He remembered that? But he was right. "Look Kitty, I'm so sorry. I don't know what I did but will you please forgive me?" He put both hands on my shoulders. "I don't want you to be angry with me. So please, please forgive me." I just cried again.

"I-I'm not mad at you!" I heard him sigh with relief. "It's m-my fault. I-I couldn't tell you b-before because I-I didn't know h-how to tell you." I looked away from him.

"What is it? You can tell me." That sweet voice. Still so kind after all this time. I looked at him.

"I love Sasuke-Sama." His eyes widened and I stepped away from him. "I love him so much it hurts! I hate that I can never see him again! Why can't I be with the person I love!" I didn't want to say this. No one was suppose to know this side of me. "He was my world! Bu-but now he . . .."

"Kitty . . ."

"Now he's gone and I hate it! And wh-when I met y-you I . . ." I cried so hard. "I HATED YOU!"

I looked away. I didn't want to see that look in his eyes. "I hated you because . . ." He had to know. "You look just like Sasuke-Sama!" I screamed with tears pouring down my face. "You have the same hair, eyes, voice, everything!" I finally looked at him. "I-I was afraid!"

"Afraid of what?" He yelled. Was he scared like me?

"I was afraid I would forget Sasuke-Sama for you!" I stepped back. "I can't do that to him! How could I just forget him? How dare I be happy when he's gone? I never wanted to fall in love again!"

It was silent for a little while. I tried to catch my breath. "But . . ." He looked back at me. "But then you came along. I felt so bad."

"Why? Did I do something?" I shook my head.

"I felt like I was betraying Sasuke-Sama. I just couldn't let that happen. That's why I wanted you to stay away from me." He tried to say something but I didn't let him. I felt angry. "I didn't want you to replace Sasuke-Sama! I don't want anyone to have my heart! It is Sasuke-Sama's!" I slammed my fists on his chest. "So don't care for me! Stay away! Don't take my heart away from him!" I screamed. I ran out of breath. I couldn't scream anymore but I already said what I wanted to say.

"It's okay." I quickly looked at him. "I . . . I understand. I don't want you to ever feel that way. I'm so sorry." He placed his hands on mine. "I don't think I could ever compete with him." He laughed. "But Hinata, there is one thing you have to know," He took a deep breath. "I do care for you. More then anyone else in the world."

"Wh-what? Why?" He shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm just so happy when I'm with you. Like everything in the world is okay now that you are with me." He smiled. "I'm not asking you to forget him. I would never do that." He pulled me closer. "I don't know how long it will take for you to get over him but Hinata . . . I want to be with you. I'll wait. No matter how long it takes." I couldn't believe this.

"I-I don't want y-you to do th-that! I c-couldn't let y-you! I don't k-know how long i-it would be!"

"It doesn't matter. You're the only person I want." I couldn't believe him, but . . .but . . .

"Sora!" I cried in his arms. I did want to be by Sora's side. I didn't want to be alone. "Th-thank you Sora." He held me closer.

"No, thank you." I looked at him. "This means that I do mean something to you. That makes me the happiest person in the world." I couldn't help but smile with him. Honestly I don't know how long it will take. Months or years. But just maybe, one day. I looked at him again. Maybe I could really be happy again.

…..

OMG! My fingers hurt haha

Well this was a touching seen :D

Originally I wasn't going to even have this scene.

But hey I liked it. I'm happy Hinata and Sora finally have some connection.

Well MaNa was to lazy to be here so I take full credit! Lol

Well please leave reviews and tell me if you liked it 3

p.s

listen to "tell me" by sandy when sora and hinata talk/yell. It so goes with it.


	5. Chapter 5

As always I want to thank everyone who had read my story! I get so happy when I see your reviews and how many people have looked at my story. I know the pairing is SasuHina so the question is: When in the world are we going to see Sasuke? . . . . hahaha please be patinet. I want everythin to be a surprise and I'm sure all of you will love it :3 Oh and also:

HAPPY HALLOWEEN! (I'm being a 50s girl! What are you being?)

Usagi: I know right? But that is what makes the story all the better to read. Please be patient with me I'm sure you will love what happens soon '^_^

Andreya Halms: Thank you! It seems everyone wants Sora to be Sasuke lol

Sweet_Ouran: You make me the happiest person ever each time I read your review! xD I agreed. I wrote their talking part while listening to that song so I felt more connected to the characters. And I will try my hardest!

heartlova: I'm so happy that you love it. Again everyone hopes Sora is Sasuke. We'll just wait and see!

ByakuganHyuuga390: Haha yeah I feel bad for Hinata at times because she loved Sasuke so much that she feels like she has to suffer now that he's gone. Thanks for reading though! :D

….

Where do I even start? At the current moment I am walking down the hallways with more stares and whisperes than usual. The reason. Just look to my left. Yup that's right. Sora. I guess some other kids were also looking for me that night in the forest and caught a glimps at Sora and I hugging and crying. So of course the rumors flew about me and him. It doesn't help that he openly tell everyone that he likes me. All I can do is sigh.

"What's wrong kitty?" I glared at him. "Whoa . . . no need to get evil." He laughed stepping about two steps away.

"Everyone is talking about us because of you!" I blushed. "What makes it worse is that all your fan girls are now after me. Normally they would have just left me alone." I started to recall the notes in my desk and my shoes disappearing.

"You mean people are actually treating you like a normal person? Wow. I must be some kind of influence for them to ignore the fact that you're a Hyuuga and pick on you." He laughed once again. I shot a look at him.

"Sora-Kun!" I yelled but he just grabbed my hand.

"It's alright kitty. I'll protect you from those mean girls." He let out a handsome smile. I just pulled my hand away.

"W-well I'll be m-making my way to cl-class now! Bye Sora-kun!" I stomped off. That boy, I'm telling you I'm starting to question how I even thought him and Sasuke-Sama were the same! I stopped in my tracks. That's right. They are different. I looked back and saw Sora surronded by his friends. I couldn't help but smile. "He's so weird." I then heard footsteps in front me.

"Hey Hinata-chan." I didn't even have to turn back around to know who the voice belonged to. "Can we talk for a moment?"

"Sura Sakura-San." This wasn't going to be good. Sakura was nice to me so she could be popular but she was also part of Sora's little fan club. Her and her gang which included Ino and the third year girl named Karin. Ino I normally never minded talking to but that Karin girl.

She wore her skirt really short and always had her buttons undone to show off her chest. Not to mention that caked on makeup she wore. We walked into the girls bathroom. "Whats up?" I put on a fake smile.

"Well Hinata-chan we heard that you and Sora-kun were together. Is that true?" She put an attitude at the end of her sentence. How did I know. I just sighed.

"We are not together Sakura-San. But I'm sure you have heard what Sora-kun has said." I was honest.

"Yeah we heard, thats why we wanted to talk to you." I looked at her funny. I just told her we weren't dating so what else does she want? "I mean, you could probably have any guy you want so Sora-kun shouldn't even be on your list." She stepped closer to me. "Also, don't you think it would look odd for you to be dating someone who looks so much like your ex-fiancee?" I lost my breath. Dear God please don't let her be going down that road. "You would only hurt Sora-kun. So just a warning, stay away from him." She then grabbed a part of my hair tightly.

"Ow, Sakura-san?" I squeinted as she pulled my hair.

"Because I don't care if you are a Hyuuga, I will make sure Sora-kun never wants to look at your face again." She then pushed me into the wall and walked out. I patted my head where she grabbed my hair. That really hurt. I looked into the mirror. My reflection is always so odd to look at. I'm not really sure why but it just seems like its not the person I know. I shook my head.

"I don't have time to think about that. Sakura seems pretty serious about Sora. I mean I don't like him that way so I shouldn't even be worried. But . . ." Sora does want to be with me. Sakura was right about something though. People would wonder if I did date Sora. Would I really hurt Sora though? Stop! Don't think like this! I walked out of the bathroom and I bumped into someone. "Oh my! I'm so sorry I wasn't even paying attention!" I looked up to see Naruto. "Oh Naruto-kun!" I smiled.

"Hey Hinata-chan! It's okay I wasn't paying much attention either. Since were together would you like to walk to class with me?" He reached out his arm. I smiled.

"Of course." I took his arm. We walked like this once in a while. But with all these Sora rumors going around I probably shouldn't but Sora would understand. Naruto is one of my best friends.

"So you seem to more popular than usual these days Hinata-chan." He joked.

"Yeah I know. I blame it all on Sora." I pouted. He didn't say anything. "Are you okay Naruto-kun?" He let out a small smile.

"Yeah, it's just that, well him going around telliing everyone he likes you is just a little odd. Even for him. I don't know it just rubs me the wrong way I guess you could say." This was really bothering him. I leaned again him.

"I understand what you mean. It's a little akward for me to." He almost jumped away from me. "What was that?" I laughed.

"I-I'm sorry! I just thought that you were going to say you liked him back." There it was. His normal smile. "So you guys aren't dating or anything?" I laughed again.

"No Naruto-kun. I already told him that. I mean I haven't known him that long but he is an important person like you are. Someone I hope to always be by my side." We walked the rest of the way in silence but a happy silence. If that makes sense. The rest of the day continued like normal. Everytime I saw Sakura though she just gave me a quick glare and then walk away.

There was not much I could really do. I kind of felt like I should talk to Sora about it though. "But he'll probably just laugh it off." I sighed.

"Laugh what off?" I quickly turned around! "Ahaha did I scare you kitty?" I smiled.

"O-only a little!" I blushed. "Um, actually Sora-kun I did want to talk to you about something."

"Really? What's up kitty?"

"Well you see, its' about Sa"

"Sora-kuuuuun!" Of course she would cut in right when I wanted to talk to him. "How are you today Sora-kun?" Sakura grabbed onto his arm.

"I'm alright I suppose. H-how are you Sakura?" He put that fake smile on. He had that look on his face like 'please help me.' I couldn't help but giggle just a bit.

"I'm doing great Sora-kun! I was wondering if you wanted to come to my party this weekend? It's going to be so much fun! Everyone will be there!"

"Oh really?" He looked over at me. "That means your coming to, right kitty?" Really? He really had to drag me into this? I could already feel Sakura death glares burning into me.

"I don't think so. I'm not much for big parties like that." The glares lightened a little. "Besides I believe I have things to do at home. Plus my sister needs help on a project for school I promised I would help on." There, that should make her happy.

"See? She can't go but you can still come!" She smiled that amazingly fake smile of hers. I wasn't compeletly lying though. I have never really been a fan a big parties like that. I didn't even like the small parties father had with other business men and companies.

"I guess I could go. I just gotta make sure I'm free but I'll let you know soon." He tried to wiggle himself from her grasp. "But if you will excuse me and Hinata now." He quickly grabbed my hand and we started walking. "Jeez that girl is most certeinly something huh?"

"Yeah, she really does like you I guess." We stopped walking. He gave me an odd look. "W-what is that look for?" Then he just had the biggest grin. "What?" I yelled.

"Were you jealous my little kitty?" My face turn dark red.

"Jealous? Wh-what in the world would make you think I was jealous? I-It's not like we-were d-d-dating or anything!" He just busted out laughing.

"Ahahaha! I'm sorry! That was priceless! You should have seen your face! Ahaha. . . I'm just messing with you." He rubbed the back of his neck. "You're so cute." The bell went off. "I'll see you later kitty." He waved and walked off. That jerk! I felt like an idoit standing there with my face still bright red! I wasn't jealous! I know I wasn't! Right? Again I felt death glares. I didn't even bother to look so I just started walking away to continue my day.

-the day of the party-

"So are you really not coming to the party?" He has been bothering me for days now. "C'mon! Are you really going to leave me there all alone?" He was being so loud. I had to keep the phone a safe distance away from my ear.

"You won't be alone. There will be a lot of people there." I smiled. He was really caring though, but after that day with Sakura I've been watching my back.

"Fine, but hey you remember that day when Sakura asked me to her party?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"You wanted to talk to me about something. What was it?" His voice grew softer.

"O-oh that! You know what I actually don't even remember!" I started to laugh. I couldn't tell him now since he was already going to the party. "Must not have been important then. But I'll let you get to the party Sora-kun. Have a fun time."

"Alright, well I'll talk to later kitty." We hung up after that. I just sat there on my bed. I wonder what he'll do at the party. Probably dance with girls or play games with the guys. I grabbed my photo from under my pillow and looked at it.

"You would never go to Sakura's party. You didn't like doing things like that either. Well I'm happy Sora is having fun!" I smiled but it quickly faded. "Are you mad Sasuke-Sama? I know it's not fair that I'm happy when you're gone. Please . . . please don't be mad at me." I felt the tears start again. "I love you Sasuke-Sama."

-With Sora on his way to the party-

"Damn, I was really hoping she would come with me." I leaned my head back against the seat. She really does love that idiot Sasuke huh? He must have been some guy for her to still be hooked up on him. I wonder if I'm just wasting my time with her. I felt the car stop at the light. "But I do like her, a lot. I just hope she can see that." Speaking of seeing is that Naru over there? I rolled down my window. "Hey Naru over here!" The blonde looked over and ran over. "Get in." He jumped in quickly before it moved.

"Hey Sora! Where are you heading?" He smiled taking off his jacket.

"To Sakura's party. I don't really wanna go but that girl can be scary to say no to." I sighed. Naruto just laughed at me. "Where were you going?"

"I dunno. Just taking a stroll. I was thinking of stopping by Hinata's house since she's usually home bored." It was quiet for a moment. "Sora?"

"What's up?" I smiled.

"Do you really like Hinata?" That was an odd question, well not really I guess. "I mean if you do you should stop telling people." Huh?

"Why?" This was an interesting conversation we were starting to have.

"Well it's not easy for Hinata. I'm sure you know about . . . him."

"You mean Sasuke?" He nodded. "Yeah I know. I already told Hinata that I would wait." I saw Naruto eyes' widened. "I'm no stupid Naru, I know she is still in love with that guy. It may take a while but I'm not going to just give up. I like her way to much to do that." I don't care what he thought. I liked her so I have nothing to hide.

"That's fine that you like her. But just so you know, Sasuke isn't just some guy to her. You have a lot to compete with. But hey, you have to remember. Just about everything you do now will have some kind of affect on her." I looked at him. He must really care for her. "But if you could let me out here please. I can walk to her house from here." I nodded and the car stopped. He made his way out.

"Hey Naruto." He looked back at me. "I'm not going to lose to Sasuke or you." He looked at me and nodded then walked away. Dammit. "Dammit!" I hit the seat. Sasuke, who would have thought I would have to compete with a dead guy!" But no matter how mad I get at him, she still loves him though.

-At Hinata's house-

"He must be at Sakura's house by now." I said to myself. I wonder if Naruto went. He didn't say anything about it but you never know.

"Hinata-sama." I heard the maid call.

"Y-yes?" I ran to my door and opened it looking downstairs. "N-Naruto-kun?" What was he doing here?

"I figured you weren't going to Sakura's party so I thought we could have our own little party." He pulled pop and chips from some bags. "Your old man isn't here is he?" I shook my head. "Awesome!" He started running upstairs. This was so like him. It made me really happy to see him here.

"Hinata-sama please remember your fathers rules." The maid spoke softly.

"I know!" I turned back into my room with Naruto already on my bed opening the chips. "Don't make a mess on my bed Naruto-kun!" One of fathers rules was to keep my door open if I had boys over which I never minded since I never had a boyfriend or anything.

-Sakura's party Sora POV-

"Whats wrong Sora-kun? You've been down since you've gotten here." Sakura said with beer on her breath. Honestly this girl thought getting drunk and trying to flirt was a turn on?

"Sorry Sakura, I'm just not in a good mood I guess." I felt her hand land on my thigh and slowly go higher.

"I bet I could put you in a better mood. A lot better then that witch Hinata could ever do." I glared at her. "I mean I doubt she would ever satisfy you like I could." She started to move clser to me. "You can do whatever you want with me Sora-kun." I grabbed her hand and pushed her off.

"Stay the hell away from me. For starters don't you ever compare yourself to Hinata! I would never want your disgusting hands on me!" I was growing irrated. "I'm leaving. Your party blows, I'm going to a better one." I started walking away but I felt her throw herself on me.

"P-please Sora-kun! I'm so sorry! I don't want you to leave." I didn't want to be mean to her but I was getting so sick of her dissing Hinata.

"Look, you can try to flirt and try to get me to sleep with you but it won't work." She looked up at me. "I only want to be with Hinata." She took a few steps back. "So I'm sorry."

"Why her?" I jumped back. She scared me dammit! "Because she's rich? She's a freak! I can give you so much more! But it doesn't even matter because she won't ever be with you! She's so obsessed with the dead Uchiha you don't even stand a chance! She'll only hurt you anyways!" It was quiet and we had everyone's attention. "What about that?" She said in a snotty tone. I just looked at her.

"It doesn't matter. I'll tell you the same thing I told Naruto, I only want Hinata. If it means I have to wait then I'll wait. I'm in no rush. Besides," I walked up to her, "I could never be with a girl whose true identity comes out when she drinks. You're nothing but a fake Sakura. Just a pathetic girl who uses people to get what she wants. Again, stay the hell away from me and Hinata." I turned around and started walking out the door but turned around at her. "Oh, if you ever threaten Hinata again you'll regreat it." Her eyes shot open. "Yeah, don't always think that just because you speak in private that what you say doesn't come into the open." With that I walked out and caught a cab.

-Hinata's room-

"Ahahaha! You're so silly Naruto-kun!" I couldn't stop laughing. He wouldn't stop making funny faces about Sakura. "T-that is really being mean!" I heard rain start falling. "Oh, it's raining outside." I felt so happy right now. I had my best friend with chips in my room. If only . . . "Hey Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah Hinata?" I played with my hair. "What is it?"

"Do you . . . do you not like Sora-kun?" His face blushed.

"I-It's not that I-I don't like him! It's just that I don't know, something about him isn't right." I looked over at him and he caught my eyes with his. Such beautiful eyes. The blue ocean meant nothing compared to his eyes. "Look Hinata, there is something I need to tell you. I've wanted to tell you for some time that I . . ." I tilted my head. "Hinata I . . . I really li-"

"Hinata-Sama! You have more guest!" Naruto fell off the bed.

"Oh Naruto-kun! Are you alright?" I panicked!

"I-I'm alright." He slowly got up.

"Hinata-Sama?" The maid called again.

"C-coming! I'll be right back Naruto-kun." I walked out of the bedroom and I was in shock! "S-Sora-kun and . . . everyone?" It wasn't just Sora, it was Ino, Kiba, Shino, TenTen, Lee, Chouji, and Shikimaru. "Wh-what is eveyone doing here? Weren't all of you at Sakura's party?"

"I told her I had a better party to go to and everyone decided to come and join." He was hold pizza boxes. "We got food." He smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back. He didn't want to be at Sakura's but with me?

"Alrighty then everyone you can come upstairs. Naruto-kun is already here with pop." Everyone came running upstairs and Kiba stole the pizza from Sora, who was the still waiting at the bottom of the stairs. "Are you okay Sora-kun?" He just kept looking at me.

"You know, you look really pretty in jeans." My face flushed again. He started making his way up the stairs.

"Why didn't you stay at Sakuras?" He held my hand.

"Because I like being with you a lot more than her." He kissed my hand. "I missed you to." He smiled again. I couldn't move. My heart was beating fast again. His hair was a mess, probably from the rain. I reached my hand up to him and moved it out of his face. "Thanks." I nodded.

We walked back into my room. "Oh my God! You all got my room wet!" I screamed. "Yuri-San we need towels please!" That night was so much fun with everyone there. I never knew that these people could really be my friends. I glanced over at Sora-kun who was picking on Naruto again. Oh yeah, what did Naruto want to say to me? We spent the next two hours together till it got late and everyone was leaving.

"Bye Hinata!"

"Yeah thanks for having us over."

"See you later!" Everyone left except Naruto and Sora who was using the bathroom.

"Well I should get going to." Naruto walked to the door.

"N-Naruto-kun?" He looked back at me. "What did you want to say eariler." I asked. He just looked at me but then I heard Sora walk back to us. Naruto just looked at him then back at me.

"It's okay. We can talk about it later." He smiled and walked out the door. He was acting so weird.

"What was that all about?" Sora asked. I just shrugged. I honestly didn't know. "Hmph, can't be helped I suppose." He walked next to me. "Do you like him?" What? "Do you like Naruto more then just in a friend way?" I blushed. Why would he even ask that?

"N-no! He is just my friend. He has always been my friend."

"Ah, I see. That's a little relief."

"What do you mean?" He just laughed.

"I mean it's hard enough to keep up with Sasuke but having to compete with Naruto to? That might ware me out." Comete with Naruto? "But I guess since you really don't like him then . . ."

"What is it Sora-kun?" He patted his pockets.

"I think I left my wallet in your room." He sighed. "I'll be right back."

"I'll help you look." So we made our way up the stairs again. Him and Naruto have been asking about each other a lot lately. I hope that they aren't fighting. We entered my room. "I'll check by my bed since you and Kiba were fighting with my pillows." He just laughed. I sat on my bed feeling under the blankets and pulling the pillows. My picture flew. "Oh!" Sora picked it up and stared at it. "S-Sora-kun?"

"This is him huh?" I didn't know what to say. I never actually thought he would she Sasuke-Sama's picture. "We really do look alike. I could see why you felt the way you did." He handed it back to me. "You were cute when you were young." I took it and placed it back under my pillow. I saw his wallet and I grabbed it.

"I found your wallet!" I quickly turned around but I lost my footing!

"Ah! Kitty!" He ran over and caught me, well, not really catching. Just me falling on him. "You okay?" I lifted my head up. I was on top of him with my face so close to his. I nodded slowly. I didn't move and neither did he. I felt my body on top of his muscles. He really was in shape. He told me once that he likes working out to relax himself. His stomach was hard agaisnt mine and his chest I could feel with my hands. I could never get over how handsome he was.

"I'm sorry Sora-kun." I said with a light blush. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." We still didn't move. He placed his hands on my waist and back. I could feel his heart beating faster under my hands. Was he always this nervous when he touched me. "Hey Kitty." I looked back at him. His mouth covered mine. His lips again. They were so smooth against mine. I could feel him trying to control himself from being to demanding. I let my tounge slip into his mouth. Right then he sat up with me in his lap and let his mouth over take mine.

"Kitty . . ." He whispered in my ear and started kissing my neck. I let out a small moan. His kisses felt so hot against my skin. He took small bites as well which made me shiver, in an amazing way. His hand started to move over me.

"S-Sora . . . k-kun" My body was getting so warm.

"Hinata. . ." He went to kiss me again.

"Hinata? Are you still awake?" It was Neji! I pushed Sora away and ran out to the staircase. "oh you are. What are you doing up still?"

"S-Some friend w-were over a-and they a-all just left." Sora walked out of my room and Neji just glared. "O-oh S-Sora-kun had f-forgotten his w-wallet so he came to l-look for it." He eyes Sora again. "He was le-leaving now. R-right Sora-kun?" He nodded.

"Alright. Well get to bed soon."

"Y-yes Neji-San." He walked away and Sora and I walked to the door. I didn't even know what to say to him. "S-so I guess I-I'll see you l-later Sora-kun." I said.

"Yeah, I'll see you later kitty." He kissed my forhead and then walked out the door. I hit the ground. Oh my God. . . what did I do? I put my hand to my mouth. Why? Why did I let him do that?

There were many things I knew about that night. But the one thing I didn't know; how much it would change my life.

…..

Usagi: KYAAAA! YAY! Finally a good kiss! What will she do now?

MaNa: I'm pro SasuHina so Sora better not mess this up.

Usagi: Oh be quiet. I love Sora! I think Hinata does to.

MaNa: Dammit Sasuke! Come back alive!

Usagi: Shhhh . . . he just may. lol

There is an amazing surprise in the next chapter that I'm sure you all will love! So please be pateint and you will be very happy to see what happens next! Till next time! P.S please leave reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again! Want to start with thanking everyone again for reading my story! It makes me very happy. I hope everyone had a fun and safe Halloween. Now, I promised everyone a surprise in this chapter. So I hope you like it. :3

**Usagi21**: Well I hope you like this chapter :)

**Heartlova**: Thank you! I'm sure you'll love this chapter!

**Andreya Halms**: Don't worry! I'm sure you will love the ending of the story (this is not the last chapter) and be very happy with the pairing.

**UchihaFanForever**: Thank you! Everyone is hoping for that! I will try to not let you down! :D

….

There was snow on the ground now. I love winter, the snow always made the world look pure again, even if what only for a little while. Everything seemed so calm when the snow fell from the sky. I heard a crash down the hallway. That was until you bring Sora and Naruto into the picture. We were currently at my house and they must have been racing up the stairs. Things between Sora and I since that night have been okay I suppose.

"Dammit Naruto! You trip me like that again and I'm going to have your ass!" Naruto just laughed at him. They sat down on the floor and started eating snacks. Just talking about video games and sports. Sora never said anything about us kissing, he did apologize but hasn't said anything about it. Well it has been almost three months so I guess it doesn't really matter.

"Hinata-Sama." I heard Yuri-San call for me. I walked out of my bedroom. "You have received a letter ma'am." I walked down the stairs and she handed the letter to me. It was only addressed to me.

"Hmm, I wonder who it's from. There is no return address. Thank you Yuri-San." She bowed and walked away. I started opening as I walked up the stairs. It was an invitation to a Christmas party. I walked into my room with chips flying everywhere. "What are you two doing?" I yelled. They froze in their steps. "Well?" I felt like a mother whenever I was with these two.

"Naruto started it!" I looked over at Naruto.

"H-he's lying! It was his fault! Hey," he glanced at me. "What do you have there?" I sat on my bed and they both sat on each side of me. "A Christmas party? Whose place?"

"It doesn't say. It's at the Okura Hotel in Tokyo. That is one of the best Hotels in Japan." I had been there once as a child, it is a very huge hotel. "I wonder why I was the only one invited. It was only addressed to me." Sora got an odd look on his face.

"That seems fishy to me." Naruto and I looked at him. "What?" he said defensively.

"Do you know how funny you sound when you say 'fishy'? Naruto said sarcastically.

"Do you want to start another fight blondie?" Sora grabbed Naruto's shirt.

"Now, now you two, let's play nice." I giggled. "It's getting late so both of you should probably get home." They agreed and we walked to the door. "Be safe getting home you two."

"It's okay, I'll give Naruto a ride home. But you better not do anything until you find out who sent that letter." I nodded and they left after that. I made my way upstairs back to my room but Neji caught me before I did.

"Did you need something Neji-San?" I asked. He pulled out an envelope. "You got one too?" He nodded.

"Do you have any idea who it might be from?" I shook my head. "Hmm, well I'm gonna check it out. I don't want it to be a prank or anything." He walked off. So he got one to? How odd. Who would send out invitation and not say who they are? I made it to my room and sat my desk. I could see the snow falling again. My eyes made its way over to a picture of Sora, myself and Naruto. It was before the snow started falling, we were at Naruto's house for a BBQ dinner. It was so much fun being with those two. Sora and Naruto were always fighting about something, no matter what it was.

If Sasuke-Sama was alive I wonder if he and Sora would get along? They make look like twins but they are total opposites. Sora was social, warm, outgoing, playful, energetic and just pure happiness. Sasuke-Sama was sweet and kind to me, but normally he liked staying to himself, didn't really care for attention, and hated fan girls so he was mean to them. It made me giggle when I pictured those two sitting next to each other in a classroom. Just then my cell phone started ringing. I reached for it. "Sora?"

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey kitty. So that letter that you got?"

"Yeah? Did you find out who it was from?"

"Um, no." Oh well what did he want then? "I got one to."

"What? To the same hotel?"

"Yeah, Naruto got one too. He just texted me that he got it. So someone is inviting students because neither of our parents were invited either. So the only thing I can think of is wait till we head to school tomorrow and see if anyone else got one." I agreed. "Alright then I'll let you go, just wanted to let you know. Oh and kitty," He paused for a moment. "If you do go to the party, do you . . . well . . . would you like to go with me?" I was surprised that he asked.

"Uh . . . sure Sora-kun. I would like that. I would also feel safer going there with someone instead of by myself." His voice suddenly got more energetic.

"Awesome then! Well I'll talk to you later then. Bye kitty cat." He hung up. He was so weird.

-Next day at school-

"So from what I hear all the students in the Special A got the invite and a few other students like Naruto and Lee. But besides that no one else got invited." Sora explained as we walked down the hallway.

"But why only the SA class and some others? Neji-San also said children from other big companies from other schools also got invited. So could it be a meeting for our generation?"

"That sounds a little out there but that may just be it. I guess everyone is going so it won't be as weird. It's only two weeks away from today, are you going to get a dress?" We stopped by the window.

"Yes father hates it when I wear a dress twice. Such a waste but what can I do?" I giggled. We heard Sakura down the hallway. Since the night of her party she hasn't talked to me or Sora lately. Ten Ten told me what Sora said to her. That was the first time I have ever heard Sora being mean. Sasuke-Sama probably would have murdered her by now.

"Well I think you should get a blue dress." A blue one? "Or maybe a red one. Either color would be nice. But you have to let me know so we can match. It'll look cool." He smiled. He would think of something like that. What kind of dress should I get though? A kind I haven't worn before would be interesting. Oh! I know the one that would be perfect!

"How about a black and red one?" I smiled. I had seen a dressed a month ago when father and I went to a business meeting. I had been thinking about it for a while now but had no reason to buy it till now.

"I guess that would be okay. More red or black?" He asked. I guess he would have to know.

"I'm pretty sure more black."

"Cool. I'm very excited to see you all dolled up. I'm sure you'll be the most beautiful girl there." He smiled at me. I noticed that my eyes started going to his lips more instead of his eyes. I couldn't help it. Ever since that night, no before then, I have been finding myself thinking about him kissing me. Please forgive me Sasuke-Sama but I have noticed small feelings for Sora.

The two weeks went by so quickly. I had gone out with Ino and Ten Ten to get our dresses. We were currently at my house getting ready. I invited Sakura to join us to be nice but she didn't want anything to do with us. "Wow Hinata that dress is so you!" Ten Ten squealed.

"She's right you look beautiful! Sora is going to flip out!" Ino smiled finishing up my makeup.

"I-I d-don't know. I-I'm second guessing th-this dress now." It was really pretty but I felt to revealing on my upper half. The dress was a sweetheart neckline and showed off my waist by clinging to it but then it flowed out at the bottom. It was black with red little flowers around the neckline and down the side of my waist. It was so pretty but now I'm not too sure it's me.

"Madams, your dates are here." Yuri-San called. Sora! Sora was here! I could feel my heart pounding. Why was I getting so nervous to see him? Well I did want him to think I was pretty.

"W-we're co- coming!" I shouted. I looked at Ino and Ten Ten. "Do I look okay?" They nodded and went out before me. I looked in the mirror once more. My hair was pulled up with curls coming down with matching little red flowers in it. Ino put eyeliner on the top and bottom of my eyes with a light red eye shadow with matching lipstick.

"Come on Hinata!" I took a deep breath. Okay let's go. I started walking out of my room but I stopped and looked at my bed thinking of my picture. I ran to it quickly and took the picture out. I wish you could see me Sasuke-Sama. I kissed the picture lightly and walked out of my room. I saw Sora. He looked so handsome dressed up. His suit was black with a red tie. I blushed at him. Then he quickly looked up at me and his eyes widened.

"K-Kitty . . ." He whispered as I walked down the stairs. "You look amazing." I blushed and nodded. He took my hand and kissed it lightly. "You have just made me the luckiest man in this world." My face was now as red as my lipstick. "Shall we go then?" I nodded as Yuri handed me my jacket. We all got into the limo and made our way. It was me and Sora, Ino and Naruto, and Neji and Ten Ten. We made it there in good time. Many people were making their way into the hotel. "Ready kitty?" I smiled and we got out.

We stepped into the hotel. It was beautiful! All the details from the table cloth to the paint on the walls. Sora escorted me into the ball room. It was just a huge as the lobby. The floor was marble and the tables were silver with red table cloths on them. "Pretty fancy huh?" Sora smiled. I nodded. "I wonder if our host will make their appearance." I wondered that to. "Well let's go take our seat."

We walked to a table with our names on it. I seen Sakura a few tables away with Sai. They were of course arguing with each other. I just sighed, I'm pretty sure it was Sai who started it.

The six of us were just talking till the room started getting full. "There are a lot of people here now." Sora looked around. We heard the music start playing now. "You wanna dance? My legs are getting sore from sitting." He smiled. I just laughed at him.

"Yes Sora-kun, I would love to." We stood up and made our way over to the dance floor with a few other couples. "Thank you for coming with me tonight." We were so close. We were dancing like we were just at a school dance. My arms around his neck and his hands on my waist. It was nice like this.

"Thank you for being my date and making all the other guys jealous." I shook my head at him. He would say something like that. "Hey, kitty?" I looked up at him. "I know it will still be quite some time before you would even consider this but, just to make sure I'm not getting a head of myself," He took a deep breath. "Do I really mean anything to you? Do I even have a chance to be in your heart?" My face felt so warm. I don't even know how to answer him.

"W-well Sora-kun, I'm not sure either." He put his head down. "But," He quickly looked at me. "You are important to me. I-I don't k-know how to s-say it bu-but I," I paused. I could feel my body shaking. "I-I do c-c-care for y-you a lot S-Sora-kun." I finish looking up at him. He had on that smile again.

He pulled me even closer to him. "That, is the best Christmas present I will ever have." We stopped moving to the music and just stood there. "Does this mean that I don't have to give up on you anytime soon?" He joked. I couldn't help but laugh with him. When I was with Sora the world seemed so much happier. I could never get enough of his smile. "I have to ask you something though," I looked him in the eye. "Is it alright if I kissed you right now?" I didn't move. I took a few breaths but then I nodded slowly with red on my face. He gently put his hand on my face and leaned in closer. I wonder, Sasuke-Sama, would you really hate me for falling in love again? Is it alright to care for Sora? He was so close to me now, I could feel his breath on my mouth. I started to move closer to his body.

"Hinata-chan!" I was quickly pulled away by Ino! "Hinata-chan! I got juice on my dress! Help me get it out before it stains! Please! Please!" I just looked at her. I didn't know if I should help her or yell at her. I looked back on Sora who just signaled with his hand to go off to the bathroom.

-Sora POV-

That Ino, she ruined our moment. I just let them leave I still had the whole night with the kitty cat. I saw Naruto making his way over to me. "You did that on purpose didn't you?" I asked with annoyance. Naruto just smiled. "Whatever, do you think the host is going to make their way or what here?"

"Yeah really. Kind of rude to just have a party and not show yourself. Then again it's free food." I laughed at him. He would point that at. I glanced over to the right side of me and saw a man standing over there in all black suit with a mask on. Who is that? He didn't move at all. "What is it Sora?" I pointed to the guy. "Oh, that's creepy. Why is he the only one wearing a mask?"

"I'm not sure but it's not right I know that." He didn't seem right at all. Just then I saw a smirk on his face. Is he trying to say something to me? "Hm, he better not want a fight." I kept staring at him till he started making his way over to us. It seemed like no one else even noticed him. He stopped about three feet away from me.

"Enjoying yourselves?" He spoke lightly. He was around my height with black hair as well. I didn't answer him. "Your date is very beautiful. She is the Hyuuga girl correct?" I don't know why but him talking about Hinata started to boil my blood.

"Just who the hell are you?" I yelled. I caught a few people's attention but not many. I felt Naruto place his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey don't start anything dude, Hinata would be upset."

"So it is Hinata you're with. She has gotten so beautiful I wasn't sure it was her till now." The boy spoke. I grabbed him by his collar.

"What the hell was that? How do you know her?" He was now pissing me off. He just smiled.

"If you were smart you would know your place Kira Sora." How did he know my name? "Plus you should play nice with other people because," He placed his hand on his mask, "You never know who you may just meet." He removed his mask. I let him go quickly and just stood there. It was like . . . looking into a mirror. I could see my own face.

"Who . . . who the hell are you?" I stepped away from him. Before he could answer I heard the sound of glass hitting the floor. I turned around to see Hinata just standing there. Her face was pure white with her hands shaking.

"S . . . Sasuke-Sama?"

-Hinata's POV-

This can't be real. God if you are playing tricks on me this is truly not a funny one. I could barley breath after I dropped the glass. My body began to shake. He just stood there with a small smile on his face. It couldn't be real. There was just no way. I glanced over at Sora and at the boy. They were just like twins. If this was Sora . . . I looked back at the boy. This just had to be . . .

"S . . . Sasuke-Sama?" It almost didn't come out at all from my lips. Sora shot his head back to the boy. He didn't move after that. He had seen Sasuke-Sama's picture so he knew they looked exactly alike but . . . but. . . "Is . . . Is that you Sasuke-Sama?" At this point everyone was staring at us and the music had stopped. Even Naruto didn't know what to say. He had never met Sasuke-Sama either but seeing both Sora and this boy he was just as surprised as the rest of us. He began moving towards me but Sora moved in front of me.

"Who the hell are you?" He yelled. The boy stopped moving. It couldn't be him. Could it?

"Fine. I have no intention on hurting Hinata so you don't have to protect her from me. I'm the last person that would ever want to hurt her." Sora still had his body tensed. "I am the future president to Uchiha Corporation." He looked around at everyone then right back to my eyes. Those eyes. I felt butterflies in my stomach. They same way when I first met Sora. "I am Uchiha Sasuke." Everyone was in shock gasping and whispering.

Sora almost fell back. Those words must have hit him hard. I couldn't move one inch. My eyes were just caught in his. I didn't even know tears were running down my face. Sora looked back at me. "Kitty?" He softly spoke.

"Hinata, I'm so happy I could see you again." He stretched out his hand to me. Sora's body tensed up once more but I placed a hand on his arm and shook my head. I walked out to him but I didn't take his hand. My heart was beating so loud I thought everyone else could hear it. He put his hand down. "I'm sorry, this is a shock to everyone but you the most I would guess. I don't blame you." The tears kept coming.

"Is it really you Sasuke-Sama?" He just sighed and smiled. He walked closer to me and put his hand on my face with his finger caressing my cheek.

"Those eyes. The most beautiful eyes the world has ever seen. Lavender. I sight that I could see even in my dreams." I put my hands to my mouth. It was him! Sasuke-Sama said the same thing! "You grew your hair out Hinata. It looks very nice."

"Its is you Sasuke-Sama!" I ran to him and wrapped my arms around him! It was my Sasuke-Sama! He was alive. After all these years he was alive and was now in my arms. "I'm so happy to see you Sasuke-Sama!" I kept on crying. "I can't believe that you are really here." I felt his arms hold me.

"I'm so sorry Hinata. I didn't want to be away so long. Please forgive me." I nodded my head. I just held him so close to me. I didn't care what anyone else was thinking, I had Sasuke here with me and he was alive. The only person I ever truly loved and will only love. Love? I let go of Sasuke and turned back to Sora. He was just standing there with such hurt in his eyes.

"S-Sora-kun." He didn't answer me but just looked at Sasuke. "Sora-kun, this is Sasuke-Sama." I smiled at Sasuke. I knew Sora was hurting but I was so happy to have Sasuke here with me.

"I know who he is." Sora finally answered. "How the hell did you know who I was? Also if you have been alive where the hell have you been?" Sora yelled. He wanted answers and so did I. How did he know Sora? And where has he been?

"I was in a coma after that night for three years. I awoke only two years ago with no memoires till someone from the Uchiha Corp recognize me and took me in. I slowly started gaining my memories back. I wanted to know where Hinata was before all else. So I had someone find her and tell me how she was," Sasuke smiled looking at me then shot an angry look at Sora, "But he also told me about a boy who was getting a little too close to her."

Sasuke had someone watching me? "I wasn't strong enough to show myself yet so that's why I decided to have this party. To tell the world Uchiha Sasuke was back and to find you, Kira Sora." This tension was growing by the second between them. I didn't know what to do. The small part of me wanted to run over to Sora's side but my body kept me here.

"Hm, is that suppose to mean a damn thing?" Sasuke grew an annoyed look on his face. "I've known about you since the day I met Hinata. There isn't a day that I haven't heard about you." He walked up to Sasuke. This wasn't good. "So just because your back doesn't mean a damn thing to me. I'm still going to be here with her." Sora . . . but before anything Sasuke let me go and punched Sora!

"Sora!" I screamed. He was on the floor with his mouth bleeding! Sasuke held my arm. "Sasuke-Sama why did you do that?" He didn't answer me. Sasuke-Sama didn't have to go that far but he really did hate being agitated.

"Know this Kira. Even when everyone thought I was dead, no one canceled my engagement with Hinata." My eyes went wide. Father never canceled it? "So now that I'm here again you should know this." He knelt down to Sora. "Hinata is still my fiancée and is still meant to marry me." He stood up and grabbed my hand. "You should be smart and know that messing with my fiancée will not be tolerated by me." This couldn't be happening. I was so happy to have Sasuke back in my life but what did this mean for me and Sora?

I looked at Sora once again. Did this mean that we couldn't see each other? I don't know what is going to happen after this night but I had a feeling that my life was going to get even more complicated after this. I looked back at Sasuke who smiled at me. What was I going to do?

…..

Usagi: OMG! What is Sora going to do now?

MaNa: That's what he gets for messing with Sasuke.

Usagi: That's not what I mean! What's going to happen between him and Hinata?

MaNa: Who knows? Sasuke obviously doesn't like Sora.

Usagi: I'm gonna cry . . . .

Well there is the 6th chapter! I hope you liked the surprise! I know what many of you are thinking: I thought Sora was Sasuke? You will just have to wait and see what happens. I'm so excited to continue writing this story. :D Let's hope Sora has a plan and what exactly is Sasuke up to?

Also this is where I got Hinata's dress from: .com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD589882

Preview?

"What are you doing here? How did you even get in here?" Sora was now in my room.

"I had to see you since that bastard won't let me see you at school! He even got me kicked out of the SA class." He looked at me. "Look Kitty, we need to talk. I know you're happy about having him back but does that mean you have forgotten all about me?" He yelled.

"Of course not! I would never Sora-kun!" He sighed and looked at me. He made his way to me.

"Then prove it. Prove that I still have a place in your heart." Prove it? What was he talking about? He then grabbed my hand and placed the other on my lower back. "Let me kiss you. If you deny me then I'll know. But if you don't. . ." His face got closer to mine. "Then I know I still have a chance."

-End of preview- ;D


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you again everyone for reading my story! It truly just makes my day when I see how many people have looked at my stories :D You all make me very happy. I'm very happy that many of you took Sasuke's return so well but now the new question: What is going to happen to Sora? Well you'll just have to wait and see what other surprises I have for you all. Enjoy!

**Sweet_Ouran**: I'm glad you liked the surprise! Yes it is hard to choose between Sasuke and Sora, me and MaNa go at it quite often lol. You'll have to see if Sora gets to kiss her or not. I just love drama (in stories of course lol)

**ByakuganHyuuga360**: I laughed when I read your response. Thank you for your forgiveness and for reading :) I wish they could get along to they are just so different -_-

**Andreya Halms**: Ahaha you and MaNa agree about Sora. He is very persistent but that is what makes him so lovely. Hope you like this chapter.

**Heartlova**: Yes Sasuke was a surprise to everyone. Especially to Sora lol. I hope you like this chapter!

**Julieyang92**: I do have to say I like the way your ideas were. That is very creative, I didn't even think of anything like that :D Sora calls Hinata 'Kitty' though because when they first met Hinata asked Sora what his name was and Sora told her 'Curiosity killed the cat.' (Chapter 2) Don't worry Sora has an idea and I have a few surprises off my own!

Here it is! The 7th chapter! Please enjoy! Oh btw, the preview I gave you in the last chapter I mixed up a little bit. I'm sure you will love it! :3

"Sasuke-kun!" That is the only thing you can here in the hallways these days. Not that I mind. I looked to my side and there was Sasuke-Sama walking with me. I felt my face heat up once again. I still believe that he is really here with me. I felt his hand grab a hold of mine.

"Are you alright Hinata?" I nodded. That voice, so calm and collected. "That's good. There is so much I just want to talk to you about. I don't really even know where to start though." He held a small smile. I stepped closer to him. Everyone was staring at us but I didn't care. Since everyone knew we were once engaged no one knew to step out of place. I looked to my feet. That also meant for Sora.

"You're thinking of him again?" I shot my head up to Sasuke. "Kira Sora." I didn't say anything. I felt too ashamed when he talked about Sora. "It's alright. I understand Hinata." We stopped walking and stood there. "As long as you want to be with me then that's fine."

"A-are you not m-mad with my Sasuke-Sama?" The bell rang but we still didn't move.

"Of course not. It's that Kira boy who has me angry. I already knew where your heart was but he was trying to ruin that. For that . . ." He leaned in closer to me. "I will not forgive him for." He placed him lips on top of mine. I closed my eyes. He pressed his body closer to mine making me blush even more. He then stepped back with a smile. "I'll let you get to class now, your father would be angry if I made you late."

"But we are in the same class Sasuke-Sama. Are you not coming?"

"Oh that's right, I had my class switched. Your father didn't want us to have too much attention on us." Meaning father didn't want Sasuke to disrupt my class. I giggled.

"Alright then Sasuke-Sama, I shall see you later then." I bowed and started walking till I went into my class. Everyone was just looking at me with whispers. I could only imagine what they were saying.

"Lets not be late again Ms. Hyuuga." Kakashi-Sensei laughed. I bowed and took my seat. Naruto looked over at me.

"Where were you? With your Sasuke-Sama again?" He joked. I blushed. He has been teasing me about this for a while now. "Hey where is Sasuke anyways?" Since Sasuke-Sama has been back him and Naruto have surprisingly have become friends. Which is weird since Naruto and Sora were best friends.

"He switched classes for personal reason." Naruto eyed me. "W-what?"

"He switched because he wouldn't leave you alone in class would he?" He grinned and all I could do was blush. It was partially true. "But that's odd." I looked at him. "Ino didn't mention anything about Sasuke being in her class today." What? "Wait . . . doesn't that mean that he is in . . ." We both sat there staring at each other till we heard . . .

"What the hell? Why are you here?" I heard Sora yell. Oh no! I got up and ran to the door with Naruto following me. We ran down the hall where the yelling got louder, well mostly just Sora yelling. "I'm not going to be in the same class as this guy!" We reached the door and opened it.

"Get over yourself dobe." Sasuke stood there in front of Sora.

"What was that?" Sora grabbed Sasuke by his shirt.

"Sora-kun stop!" I yelled. He looked over at me then back at Sasuke. "Please stop Sora-kun." He let go of Sasuke's shirt and started walking towards us.

"I'm not staying in the same place as him." He walked past me. I watched him and before I knew it I was running after him. I heard Naruto yell for me but I couldn't control my body. "What are you doing? I'm not staying here at school, I'm heading home." Sora spoke to me without looking at me. I didn't response. I didn't want him to leave. I heard him sigh and then he grabbed my hand. "C'mon!" Then he pulled me and we were running!

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled for me. I looked back to see Naruto with Sasuke standing next to him. Sasuke-Sama . . . but we came to a dead stop and I bumped into Sora.

"S-Sora-kun?" I looked ahead and there were men standing at the door. "Are those Sasuke-Sama's men?" I overheard Sasuke on the phone this morning talking about some of his men being at the school.

"Dammit." Sora held my hand tighter. I then heard footsteps behind us.

"Do you honestly think I would trust you? Even at school?" It was Sasuke-Sama. "Be smart and let go of Hinata. You can leave for all I care but Hinata is staying here." He reached his hand out for me. "Let's get you back to class Hinata." Inside I was arguing with myself. Part of me wanted to stay with Sora but I knew I couldn't. If I stayed with Sora, Sasuke would find a way to hurt him. I let go of Sora's hand but he quickly grabbed it again.

"Don't kitty . . . please." I wanted to cry. Sasuke then placed his hand on Sora's wrist. "What the?" I looked over at Sasuke who had anger written all over his face.

"Don't you dare talk to Hinata like that." He began to tighten his grip on Sora. "I thought I made myself clear you are to stay away from my fiancée? Or are you just too stupid to get that through your head?" Sasuke was strong and I could tell he was hurting Sora but he didn't want to show it.

"P-please Sasuke-Sama! Let's just get back to class!" I yelled and I looked at Sora. His eyes just looked right at me, almost into my soul. I knew what I had to do in order to protect him from Sasuke. "Sora-kun, I'm sorry." Confusion took over his face. "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have led you on in any possible way. I am to be an Uchiha one day and if we cannot remain just friends then I have no choice but to end our friendship right now." He was so shocked he let go of my hand and stepped back.

"K-kitty? What are you talking about?" He yelled. "Don't think I'm scared of this guy." I just shook my head.

"That's not it Sora-kun. I have a duty as a fiancée and . . ." I looked up at Sasuke. "I am in love with Sasuke-Sama. I will not let him doubt my love for him." I grabbed Sasuke hand. "Shall we get back to class then Sasuke-Sama?" I felt like my whole body had been turned to ice. My heart was screaming at me for what I had just said to Sora. Sasuke smiled at nodded. He took my hand and we started to walk back to our classes.

"Kitty please! Don't let that guy change what we felt!" I couldn't look back at him. That's right. I knew I couldn't love Sora. I love Sasuke-Sama and only Sasuke-Sama. Then why . . .

-Days later-

Since then Sasuke-Sama picks me up every day for school and brings me home. He switched back into my class. I also noticed Sora never came to our last hour but I'm sure it's because Sasuke was to be there as well. I haven't seen Sora or talked to him for days now. He had tried to call but I never answer his calls. We were now at Sasuke's house in his room.

"What are you thinking about?" He sat next to me on his bed. I just smiled at him. I had to forget about Sora. The one I loved was now with me.

"Nothing Sasuke-Sama." I leaned my head against his shoulders. "I'm just happy to be here with you right now." He was always so nice to cuddle with. His scent was different now. Maybe because he was older now. Every day I found something new about him, I enjoyed it though. I had five years of things to find out.

"I'm very happy as well. Are you really going to stop talking with Kira?" I sighed and looked up at him and placed my hand on his face.

"Yes Sasuke-Sama. I hope you forgive me for what happened. If he will make trouble for us then I have no reason to talk to him. As long as I have you Sasuke-Sama." I smiled. Just then he pushed me down on his bed where his mouth claimed mine once again. This time he was more demanding pushing his lips harder. I didn't care though, his every touch made my body warm. He started moving his hand all over my body but one made it under my shirt to my breast.

I moaned lightly letting him gain access my mouth where his tongue began playing with mine. My body felt warmer and warmer. All the sensations I felt were making me feel dizzy in such a great way. He gently squeezed my breast making me moan more. His tongue left my mouth and began kissing my earlobe down my neck. My back slowly arched when he nibbled on my neck. "S-Sasuke . . . Sama . . ."

_Hinata_ . . . Huh? I opened my eyes. That was Sora's voice. Sasuke looked up at me. "Are you alright Hinata?" He smiled kissing my cheek. I nodded. That was odd.

"Sasuke-Sama, you have a phone call." We heard Itsuki call, that was his butler. Sasuke sighed then smiled again at me.

"Excuse me Hinata." He got off of me and walked out of his room fixing his shirt that I had subcounisly started pulling during our make out session. I sat up and began fixing my hair and my own shirt. As I sat there I just kept hearing Sora's voice in my mind.

"Why? Why won't you just leave me alone?" I whispered. I looked at Sasuke's bed. It was all black silk sheets with blue matching pillow sheets. His room was huge. Bigger than my own. That is because since he moved back into the Uchiha house he took his parents room instead of staying in his old one. I started blushing again when I thought about us kissing and what would have happened if we didn't stop. Almost like that night in my room with Sora. I shook my head. "Don't think about that!"

"About what?" I almost jumped off the bed when Sasuke walked into the room. "Oh, did I scare you?" He laughed. "Sorry about that, I'm also sorry to say that we have to end our fun. Something has gone wrong at one of my companies and they need me there." I looked over at the clock. It was 8:37.

"It's alright Sasuke-Sama. I should be getting home anyways. Neji-San will start to worry." Sasuke nodded and took my hand and we walked down stairs where he helped me with my coat and we got into the car.

"I hope I didn't scare you while we . . . well . . ." I looked at him and he had a small blush on his face. "Well . . . you know." He put his hand on his face trying to hide his blush.

"Of course not Sasuke-Sama. I . . ." Now I was blushing. "I am . . . your fiancée so . . ." We were both so horrible at this. I felt his arm around me and pulled me closer.

"Yes I know, but that doesn't mean that I want to disrespect you Hinata. If you don't feel comfortable with something all you have to do is say so." I smiled and leaned against him.

"Yes Sasuke-Sama." We enjoyed the rest of our car ride to my house. "Please be safe on your drive." I went to get out but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him and kissed me. I closed my eyes once more feeling his soft lips on mine. He let me go.

"Have a good night Hinata." I nodded and got out and watched the car drive off. Sasuke-Sama. . . When the car turned down the street I walked into the house where Yuri-San took my coat and informed me Neji had left to go see father so I was the only one home. How lovely. I made my way up to my room and laid on my bed.

"Sasuke-Sama." I placed my fingers to my lips. Thinking about his body on top of mine touching me everywhere and those lips. Hinata . . . I sat up quickly. Sora's voice again. I blushed at the thought of Sora being the one kissing me. I looked over to the floor where Sora and I kissed. He kisses were so tender and gentle, but Sasuke's were sweeter. Why did Sora have to enter my life? I walked over to my desk and picked up my picture of me, Sora, and Naruto.

"You just made everything so complicated." I laughed. But thanks to Sora I was starting to feel happy once again. Not even Naruto made me feel that way. "What am I going to do?" Just then I heard something at my window and I dropped my picture! "What was that?" I heard it again. I stood still for a little while and it stopped. Slowly I walked over to the window but didn't see anything. I sighed in relief then I saw a face against the window! "AHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed and backed up.

"Kitty! Kitty open the window!" Sora? What in the world was he doing?

"Ma'am is everything alright?" Yuri cried.

"Y-Yes it was just a spider! I'm alright!" I looked back at Sora who was still knocking on the window trying to tell me to hurry. I walked up to the window and opened it. "What are you doing Sora-kun?"

"Will you just let me in please? It's very cold out here. Plus I think I cut myself climbing this tree." I just stood there and stared till he used the puppy face.

"Aright, hurry." I walked away and he jumped in closing the window. Sora was now in my room. "What are you doing here? How did you even get here?"

"I had to see you since that bastard won't let me see you at school! He even got me kicked out of the SA class." He looked at me. "Look Kitty, we need to talk. I know you're happy about having him back but does that mean you have forgotten all about me?" He yelled.

"You're kicked out of the SA class?" That's why he wasn't there. I didn't know Sasuke went that far. "Of course not! I could never forget you!" He sighed and just looked at me. He was about to say something till he grabbed his shoulder. "Oh your cut!" I ran to him looking at his shoulder. "Looks like a branch got you in the back. Sit on my bed." He sat down and I walked over to my desk and pulled out a thing of band aids.

"You have band aids in your room? Are you a klutz in your own room?" He laughed.

"Do you not want them?" I eyed him. He just laughed. "Okay then." I also grabbed wet wipes and then sat by him. "Oh . . . you'll have to um . . ." He looked at me. "T-take off y-your sh-shirt. . ." I blushed. He nodded and took off his sweater. My eyes just widened. Who ever told me staring was rude has never seen Sora's body then. He was so toned you could see every muscle in his body. There was no way he had any fat on him.

"Are you okay kitty?" He eyed me. He knew what I was thinking and just wanted to be a jerk.

"I-I'm fine! T-turn around!" He smirked and moved so his back was facing me but when I looked at his back there was a scar. Right in the middle. "Sora-kun . . ." I placed my hand on his back. It looked old and had already healed but . . . "What happened?"

"Huh? Oh that, I guess a few years back we were in a car accident and I got hurt pretty bad, so bad I went into a coma. That's just a scar from the damage I suppose."

"Suppose? You don't remember?" He shook his head.

"Nope. Actually I can't remember a thing before the accident. I woke up not knowing a thing. My poor parents had to tell me everything that had happen. I didn't even remember my name. But that was a long while ago so it's okay. I got a whole bunch of new memoires now." He smiled. I couldn't help but smile to. That was so like Sora. I cleaned the cut and placed the band aids on it. I was just so shocked because Sasuke I'm sure has one just like that from the gunshot.

"You're not much different from Sasuke-Sama then. This is where the bullet hit him." Sora looked back at me. "He was also in a coma and lost his memoires. You guys really aren't that different huh?" I laughed. "There you go. Now, you need to leave Sora-kun before someone see's you." I stood up and threw away the wrappers. I turned around as he stood and put his shirt back on. God that body . . . stop it Hinata!

"Kitty," I looked up at him. "You said you would never forget me right?" I nodded. Where was he getting at? He looked me dead in the eyes and walked closer. "Then prove it." Prove it? What was he talking about? He then grabbed my hand and placed the other on my lower back. "Let me kiss you. If you deny me then I'll know. But if you don't. . ." His face got closer to mine. "Then I know I still have a chance." He was so close. This was too sudden for me to answer! I placed my hands on his chest but he didn't move.

My face was so red. I would be lying to myself if I said I didn't want to but, I can't. I looked up at him and closed my eyes. Then why am I letting him get closer. His breath brushed against my skin. Forgive me Sasuke-Sama . . . please. Once again his lips made their way on mine. He moved his hand to the back of my head playing with my hair pulling me closer. I wanted this. I wanted him. His lips began moving faster and I tried to keep up. I wrapped my arms around his neck then he placed both of his hands on the back of my thighs and picked me up.

I broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. He had that look when we last kissed. That hunger look. He laid me on the bed and kissed me again. His tongue licked my bottom lip asking to enter and I happily agreed letting him enter. Unlike Sasuke he wasn't demanding. He was gentle and explored my mouth all over. My hands made their way back to his chest feeling his rock hard body. I felt his heartbeat again. It was moving as fast as mine. He broke the kiss and just looked at me.

"We shouldn't do this. I just wanted a kiss but I guess . . ." He brushed hair out of my face. "I couldn't help myself. No matter how much I hate it you are his fiancée but at least now I know I'm not wasting my time on you." He sat up above me. "What if I was Sasuke?" My eyes widened. What? "Would this be so much easier?"

"S-Sora-kun?" That wasn't funny. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I just hate that guy no matter how much you love him." He smiled. "I'm sorry I really shouldn't have said that but it just makes me angry." I understood. "I should leave though. If I stay God only knows what I would do to you." I think my face turned a shade of red it never had before. He just laughed and kissed my forehead. "I'll see you later kitty." He got off and walked towards the window and opened it. Then looked back at me once more and jumped onto a tree branch.

I ran to the window to make sure he was okay but he was already on the ground running. What if I was Sasuke? Those words echoed in my head. As wrong as it was, sometimes, I wish he was. I closed the window and walked back to my bed. I shouldn't have let that happen but, I couldn't say no to Sora. I laid down and grabbed my pillow. I just can't say no.

After that night Sora wasn't in school. At first I thought he was just skipping. But slowly days turned into weeks. Now those weeks have been months. The snow was no longer on the ground. Since Sora has been gone it was so quiet in school. Even Sasuke thought something was off about Sora's absence so he had it checked out. All we knew was what his father had told us.

Sora just told his parents he needed to leave to find something out. But promised to be back. But he never did say when. Sasuke didn't mind of course. But with Sora being gone Sasuke and I have gotten close once again. I still go home upset thinking of Sora, wishing I knew at least where he was.

Today was the last day of school for our spring break. I was going to ride home with Sasuke again. We were going to spend some time in Tokyo together. "Go ahead to the car Hinata, I have to go to the office first." I nodded and made my way outside. I started to walk till I looked up to see Sora!

"S-Sora-kun?" I yelled. He just stood there smiling. It was him! I ran up to him and held him. "Where on Earth have you been Sora-kun?" He didn't answer. I looked up at him. "What's wrong Sora-kun?" He placed his hand on my head.

"Kitty, I'm sorry I was gone. I just needed to do something. But I didn't get a damn answer thanks to all the restriction that stupid Uchiha has on his files!" Restrictions?

"What were you looking for Sora-kun?" He just looked down at me but quickly looked up past me. I turned around to see Sasuke. "Sasuke-Sama . . ."

"Your back huh? I was hoping you were gone for good." I could see Sora's body get tense. "No matter I guess," Sasuke grabbed my hand. "Let's get going Hinata." I nodded but we didn't get very far. Sora had grabbed Sasuke from behind and threw him.

"Sora-kun what are you doing?" I yelled. He didn't answer me. Sasuke had gotten up.

"Do you really want a fight Kira?" Sora walked past me towards Sasuke. They weren't going to fight were they? "Fine, you'll be sorry." Sora had thrown a punch on Sasuke but he dodged it grabbing Sora's wrist but then Sora kicked him in the side. "Ah!" Sasuke grabbed his side but we quickly ran at Sora hitting him hard in the face.

"Stop it you two!" I tried to yell but they didn't listen. They kept throwing punch after punch and blood started to fly. "Stop it! Please just stop!" Sasuke went to throw another punch but Kakashi-Sensei had grabbed his arm and pushed Sora back.

"Now, now boys. You're making your little princess cry." They both looked at me but quickly back at each other. "Looks like you'll both need stitches." Kakashi sighed then looked at me. "Sasuke go to the hospital with Hinata and Sora I'll take you." He let then both go and Sasuke fixed his shirt and walked towards me and we got into the car. His hands were cut up and his face was bruised much like Sora's.

"That bastard. I'll make sure he pays for this." Sasuke growle and held his must have gotten him hard there. I held his hand.

"Lets just get you all fixed up first Sasuke-Sama." We reached the hospital where we actually found out Sasuke had broken a rib. How in the world he broke it and not realize it? So they admitted him into the hospital and I waited in the hallway. This was not how this day was supposed to go.

"Hey kitty cat." I looked over to see Sora covered in bandages. "Where's the idiot?" I just shook my head at him.

"Did you really have to start that fight? You disappear after you tell me you're not giving up on me and then you come back to start a fight. You make me wonder sometimes Sora-kun." All he could do was laugh. "But where did you go? Why were you looking into Sasuke-Sama?" He looked at me.

"I don't know. That guy, just something isn't right about him. I just wanted to make sure . . ." Make sure? Of what?

"Hinata-Sama." I turned to see Itsuki-san. "Sasuke-Sama will have to stay overnight but he wanted me to come and tell you to go home and he'll see you tomorrow." I nodded. Sasuke probably didn't want me to see him in a hospital bed. Being proud as he was.

"Alright, thank you Itsuki-San." I looked at Sora. "Happy? Let's get you home now to." He just smiled at me. We decided to walk since it was nice and I wanted him to feel all his sores and injuries. Served him right. I started looking around. This was the same neighborhood.

"You okay kitty?" Sora asked but I didn't answer. I turned left and you could see it from the corner. "What are you looking at? The empty lot?" I nodded. "What happened there?"

"That was where the fire happened." We walked over to the lot. I could still smell the smoke. The house was torn down already but you could see the small burnt wood in the soil. "I haven't been over this way since that day. It still so hard to believe that it happened." He didn't say anything so I looked at him and he was kneeling on the ground holding his head. "Sora-kun?" He didn't answer. "Sora-kun!"

…

Usagi: There it is the 7th chapter!

MaNa: This one was long.

Usagi: Not that much longer than the other ones but I liked it. I played with the preview part a little bit because I wanted to add a few more things in there.

MaNa: You always do that.

Usagi: I know. But now for some questions! What was Sora looking for in Sasuke's records?

MaNa: I wanna know what in the world happened at the end when he hit the ground.

Usagi: Me to! Well we hope you liked this chapter. Sadly we have only a few more to go and it will be the end! I would really love to hear what many of you will think will happen! Please review and till next time! :D

P.S I missed a word that I spelt wrong and I can't find it so please forgive me :)


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! I'm back again with the 8th chapter! I'm very happy you all enjoyed the last chapter but it left with so many questions so let's get some answers hopefully in this one :)

**Andreya Halms**: thank you lol there were others but I was sleepy when I wrote the last chapter. You'll have to see who is really who lol I'm very happy you like my story!

**ByakuganHyuuga360**: It's alright. I like how much you like my story! Makes me want to write more! Yes I have read death note. I didn't even think of that though, good job! I swear most of my readers are more creative than me lol

**Blackangel1998**: lol we'll see if you're right or not :D

**Heartlova**: I'm very happy I was able to make it interesting for you! Please enjoy this next chapter!

**Nightbreeze of WindClan**: I hope she does too! She is really conflicted between the two. She has Sasuke who she first fell in love with but then with Sora was able to feel love again. It's very hard. Are they twins? No, they just look alike. Good idea though.

**Julieyang92**: Just gotta wait and see. Lol I think Hinata would faint seeing Sasuke undress before she could see the scar though but that is also a good idea. Let's find out!

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

-Sora's POV-

Where am I? It was so dark I could barely see where I was walking. "Hey! Hello!" I yelled but no one answered. Before I could take another step my body felt pain in every part of it. "Ahh!" I yelled out but it didn't matter. My back, that part hurt more than anywhere else. I ended up falling down. It hurt so much I don't think I can move. I guess I'm stuck here then. I closed my eyes trying to ignore the pain.

"Sasuke-Sama!" Huh? I opened my eyes looking ahead of me. "Sasuke-Sama!" That was the kitty's voice. Did something happen to that idiot? I'll kill him if he makes her cry. I couldn't help but laugh at myself. I was the one in major pain yet I was still worried about her. That girl has caused me more problems than anyone else ever could. I don't mind though. She was so kind and gentle that it was all worth it. I heard her voice getting louder. Why doesn't he just answer her?

I could see her. Was that her? The face looks the same but she looks shorter. So does her hair. When she was younger I guess. She was still calling him. Maybe she couldn't see me. That's why she only called for him. Him. That's right. Uchiha Sasuke. There are no words to express how much I hate that guy. The only thing I want he dangles right in front of me everyday just to remind me I can't have it. She was so close now. "Sasuke-Sama!"

Was she calling me Sasuke? It must be a dream. That's right, I hate that man but I wanted to be him. That way she would be calling me, not him. I would be the one she waited for and loved. I hate dreams. They make you happy just to shoot you down. She was now by my side holding me. Still calling me Sasuke. I wish. I looked up at her. She was crying. He did make her cry. But if I'm Sasuke in this dream that means I made her cry. I reached up my hand. "It's alright. I'll still be with you because I love you." Huh? That sounds familiar. I said it before somewhere . . . but where?

"Sora-kun!" I opened my eyes to see the kitty. Her hair was longer and we were outside. She called me Sora. So I'm not dreaming anymore? "Sora-kun are you alright?"

-Hinata's POV-

He wouldn't answer me. I was happy he finally opened his eyes but he didn't answer. His eyes, they were so dark. Total opposite of my light lavender eyes. Why was he being so quiet? "Sora-kun?" He blinked and then reached his hand to touch my face. I could feel my face turning red again. "Is your head alright? Should we take you back to the hospital?" He shook his head slowly. I looked back over at the empty lot.

"You called me Sasuke." I looked back at him confused. When did I call him Sasuke? "In my dream. I was that idiot. You kept calling for me." He must have really hurt his head.

"I think we should get you back to the hospital. You may have brain damage Sora-kun." I laughed and he finally smiled at me. With a light nod he sat up and looked at me again. "What is it?"

"Nothing, it's just that in my dream. It was nice having your whole attention." I blushed again. What in the world was he dreaming about? He stood up and reached his hand out to me. "I guess I should go see the doctor and kick Sasuke's ass again for my head hurting." I giggled and took his hand. He helped me up and we started walking back to the hospital. I also wanted to check up on Sasuke. As we walked I couldn't help letting my eyes glance back over to Sora. He was Sasuke in his dream because he wanted my whole attention. But doesn't he know that all my attention isn't just on Sasuke?

"You're being pretty quiet kitty cat." He spoke while still looking ahead. "Something you wanna say?" He smiled. I shook my head. I couldn't tell him that. He might not let me see Sasuke if I tell him. I laughed on the inside. Before I noticed Sora had taken my hand into his. Not like I minded though. His hands were much bigger than my own. But they were a little colder, but they also cooled my warm hand. I couldn't help but smile as we walked.

"I'm sorry." He stopped walking and looked at me. "I didn't want to start a fight with that moron but I just got so angry with him. I don't know why, but every time I see him I get angry." He had a small blush on his face. Sora is so cute at times. I went to say something but he grabbed both my hands together. "I hate seeing you with him. I . . ." He closed his eyes and then took a deep breath. "I want to be the only one you look at. The only one you tell your secrets to. I want to know what makes you cry and smile. Everything, I want to be . . ." He leaned in closer to me. "The only one who knows the real you." I closed my eyes. I felt his lips land on mine so gently. It wasn't passionate like the others but just a very sweet kiss.

He then backed up and smiled. "Come on lets go." I nodded and took his hand again and we made our way to the hospital. We talked about many things in our short walk. He started asking me about all the places I've been and what it was like being an older sister. It felt nice. It almost felt like before Sasuke came back. But I shouldn't think that. I'm filled with joy that Sasuke is now back in my life. I stopped in my tracks. "Kitty?" When did I start calling Sasuke . . . just Sasuke? I looked at Sora. Was this really right? "Hello? Are you okay?"

"I . . . I think . . ." He looked at me funny. I was in love with Sora. I think even more than Sasuke. I took off running to the hospital. I had to see Sasuke and quick! I heard Sora running behind me calling my name. It didn't matter right at that moment. I had to see something and I pray that I wasn't right. We reached the hospital and I looked at Sora. "Please stay here, I have to talk to Sasuke . . . Sama alone." He knew something was wrong when I trailed at Sasuke's name. I turned around and walked to Sasuke's room. I stood in front of the door and took a deep breath.

If I can look at Sasuke straight in the eyes and just call him Sasuke . . . then I have my answer. I placed my hand on the door when I heard something break. I jumped at the shattering sound. I was going to run in but then I heard Sasuke's voice. "What the hell are you talking about?" He sounded so angry.

"I'm sorry. I can run another test but I'm sure that the results were accurate." The doctor? What results? Was Sasuke sick or something? I placed my ears on the door to try and hear better.

"A-are you sure? Could you have possibly just mixed it up with another file?" That was Itsuki-San. He sounded so upset.

"It is possible but as far as I'm concerned . . ." He trailed off. Darn it! What were they talking about? I have to know! What if Sasuke is sick? "The blood we took from you when you entered the hospital is not the same as the Uchiha Sasuke we had on file from 5 years ago. I'm sorry." My body froze. Did I just hear him right? He . . . he isn't . . . Sasuke? My knees started to shake along with my hands. Everything around me went so quiet the only thing I could hear was my own heart beating. I could barley breath. I took a step back. This can't be. This just can't be!

"Hey Kitty! There you are!" Sora yelled down the hall. I couldn't even look at him. Just then the door opened and I could see Sasu . . . him. His eyes widened. I could tell he didn't expect me of all people to be here. "Huh? You okay kitty?" Sora walked next to me. "Hey you stupid Uchiha."

"He's not. . ." Sora looked at me. My tears were already falling from my eyes. "He's not Sasuke!" I screamed and started to run. Where to? I had no idea.

-Soras POV-

"He's not Sasuke!" She screamed and took off. Not Sasuke? I looked over at the idiot.

"What the hell was that all about?" I yelled at him but he just stared at me. "Listen you bastard you better explain yourself before I kick your ass again right here!" I walked into the room. The doctor sighed and looked at me. "You got something to say old man?" I didn't want to be mean but that bastard made Hinata cry and I demanded an answer.

"I'm not. . . Uchiha Sasuke." My anger flew. I ran at him grabbing him out of his bed to the floor.

"What do you mean you're not Sasuke? Is this some kind of sick joke?" I yelled. He didn't look at me. "Answer me you bastard!" I went to hit him but the doctor and the other guy grabbed me. "No I want an answer! How could you do this to her? She loved you!" Before I even knew it I had tears in my eyes. Hinata. I can't even imagine what she's going through.

"It's not his fault." The doc spoke still holding me back. "We made a mistake. When he came in here 5 years ago a nurse must have made a mistake and gave him someone else file. That's why we assumed he was Uchiha Sasuke." I stared at the guy. I pushed off the doc and took off after Hinata. She was the only thing that mattered right now. I ran out of the hospital and stopped at the road.

"Where could she have run off to?" I looked both ways. Okay think. This is Hinata. She wouldn't be home that's for sure. Wait . . . what about the Uchiha place? I ran to the place where the house burnt down. I ran so hard it started to hurt but I had to ignore it. She meant more than any pain right now. When I reached there she wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Kitty!" I yelled for her. It was starting to get dark outside now. Damn. Think . . .wait. She told me before. That has to be it! I started to run remember what she said before when we were talking about Sasuke.

-flashback-

"They made a stone for him?" I asked her. She nodded.

"After 3 years they all assumed he was dead so they made him one next to his family. I haven't gone their yet. I don't think I could face him." I could see the sadness taking over her eyes. She is so fragile. Every time she talks about him, it just breaks her even more. I don't want that. I don't want her to break anymore. One day I want her to heal. I want to be the one, to heal her wounds. I gently held her close.

"You will be able to one day. And when you do . . . I'll be right there with you if you need me to be."

-End flashback-

I finally reached the cemetery. I think this is the right place. I ran up the stairs looking left and right for her. "Kitty!"Now it was dark out making it hard to see anything. I stopped running. Dammit. How am I going to find her? Just then I heard someone mumbling. I looked up and there she was! I felt a raindrop on my hand. It started slow but then it came down harder. I slowly walked up to her but I didn't say anything.

-Hinata's POV-

The rain was cold. But I couldn't really tell how cold since my body was already cold. My hair was all over my body sticking to me because it was wet. I looked up at the stone. I assumed since Sasuke was supposedly alive, they would have taken it down. But it's still here. I placed my hand upon it. My tears started falling but it just matched the rain falling on my face. "I'm sorry." I started, "I'm so sorry for falling in love again. I . . . I know I shouldn't have but I felt happy but now . . ." I started to cry harder. "Now it doesn't matter! You're really not here are you? This is my punishment for leaving you! I'm so sorry Sasuke-Sama! I'm so sorry!" I yelled out loud. I deserve the feel hurt.

I heard footsteps behind me. I didn't bother to look. "I deserve this pain right? How dare I fall in love again? This is what I get for believing he was Sasuke-Sama so easily." It was quiet. Only the rain made a noise.

"No." I shot my head up. "Sasuke would never want you to feel pain. He loved you too much for that." Sora. That was his voice. He didn't move closer but just stood there. "If I was him, I'd want you to be happy. To live." I became angry again. I turned around to face him.

"What would you know? You don't understand anything!" I screamed. I realized what I did and covered my mouth. I didn't mean to be so mean. I looked away but then looked at him. He was smiling.

"You're right," He stepped closer. "I don't understand how you feel. But I want to." He took my hand. "I already told you didn't I? I'll wait forever for you. No matter how long it takes for you to get over him."

"Y-your father will not allow that!" He shook his head.

"I don't care what anyone has to say. As long as you want me with you, I will stay with you. The day you tell me to leave is when I'll give up. Till then . . ." He pulled me towards him. "I am yours my dear princess." The only thing I could do was cry in his arms. "But you have to go talk to that guy. Even if he's not Sasuke, and as much as I hate to say it," I looked at him as he wiped away my tears, "I think he was falling in love with you. He didn't know he wasn't Sasuke. When he woke up that's what everyone called him. Let's go see him Hinata." The rain finally stopped. I nodded and we started walking. The street lights were on.

"What should I say to him?" I asked Sora. I have no idea how I should talk to him. I kissed him, talk to him, and thought I was in love with him.

"Just be honest. That's all you need to do." Sora always knew what to say. WE reached the hospital and walked in. Everyone looked at us funny. I guess because our clothes were soaked. I couldn't help but giggle when I little girl gave Sora an odd look and he yelled.

"Hinata-Sama." I looked forward. It was him. He didn't even want to look me in the eyes. "I'm so sorry for all of this. I . . . I can't even imagine what you must be going through." He was being honest. I didn't feel upset as much anymore. I smiled and walked up to him and hugged him. "H-Hinata-Sama?"

"You don't have to call me that. Just Hinata." He blushed. "It's alright," I looked back at Sora then back to him. "I'm not angry with you, I don't blame you at all. I understand. I also still want to be your friend." He didn't know what to say so he just held me back.

"Th-thank you Hinata." My arms were around him and I held him tightly. He was going to need all the support he could get. After the press get's a hold of this it's going to be one fun journey.

"Okay! Okay!" Sora separated us. "You two can let go now!" I giggled and so did the guy. Oh yeah.

"Have they found out who you really are?" I asked. I felt bad not knowing what his name was. He shook his head.

"They're looking though. Oh by the way Kira," Sora looked at him. "Just because I'm not Sasuke doesn't mean I'm handing Hinata over to you. Just so you know." He smirked.

"What the hell was that?" Sora yelled I held his arm back. I laughed. These two, but maybe now, they can learn to be friends. Then Sora's phone went off. "Hello? Oh hey old man. Yeah I'm back, what? What? That's not fair!" He was quiet. You could hear his father yelling so loud. "Okay fine I'll be home in a few. Yes I promise. Yup bye." He sighed closing his phone. "Damn old man, well I have to get home. Are you going to be okay here?" He looked at me. "Alright, call me if anything happens." With that he took off running outside. I didn't even know what time it was.

"Well you, let's get you up to your room." I smiled at him and he gave one in return. We started walking back up. "What's going to happen to you? Did Itsuki-San say anything?"

"Yeah, he and the Uchiha Corp are going to help just till we find out who I am and where I can go. He said he grew close to me and couldn't just let me leave. So they'll pay for my room and anything I need till then." That was good. We sat in his room and just talked. He was still the same person even if he wasn't Sasuke-Sama. Soon though we both ended up falling asleep in his bed. N-Nothing like that! We just dozed off. But what only felt like minuets ended up being hours when the doctor came in.

"Good morning you two." He just laughed. I opened my eyes and sat up. Morning already? "Well I do have some good news for you young man." I stood up and so did he. "We may have found your real identity." What? Already? But that was good. Now he can find out who he really was. "It was what we thought. Your file got mixed up with the person who you shared a room with 5 years ago. You guys were both in comas and the nurse said you two look just like twins." He joked.

Twins? My heart started beating faster. Calm down, he didn't say anything. But wait, "Does that mean Sasuke-Sama is alive?" I yelled. If they were in the same room and just got files mixed that means that Sasuke-Sama was alive! The doctor nodded. "Oh my God! I can't believe this. Is he here?" I yelled. He shook his head.

"Not too long after you woke up so did he. All we have to do is look for him and get you two back into your real lives." I was so excited. I was finally going to find my real Sasuke-Sama. "Let me see here. . ." He went through the files. "Ah here it is. It was Uchiha Sasuke and Kira Sora who shared that room." My heart felt like it stopped. My eyes widened and my knees began to shake.

"S-Sora-kun?" I mouthed. I looked over at the boy, who was the actual Sora. "Y-your S-Sora? That means. . ." Oh. My. God.

"Do you know this young man? If you do we have to get him here soon to explain what happened." Sora . . . Sora was Sasuke-Sama? I yelled in my head. All this time, every time he was with me. I started to cry. He was with me the whole time. That's why I felt the way I did about him and not with the real Sora. Because I just fell in love with Sasuke-Sama all over again. I pulled my phone out and dialed.

"Hello! Yes this is Hinata I need you to pick me up at Konoha Hospital right away!" I hung up and looked at the real Sora. He smiled.

"Guess there is no way I can compete with him can I?" He hugged me and kissed my forehead. "Go get your Sasuke-Sama." I nodded and ran out the door and down to the first floor. My heart was beating so fast! I couldn't believe it! All this time Sasuke-Sama, you were with me! My limo was there and I quickly got in. "To Sasu I mean Kira Sora's home please!" He nodded and drove. I sat there playing with my fingers. What was I going to say to him? How would he react to actually being Sasuke-Sama? What felt like forever we finally reached his house.

I ran out to the front door. I knocked loudly. I didn't mean to but I couldn't help myself. The maid opened the door. "Oh, Hinata-Sama. How may I help you?" I tried to breathe slowly.

"I-I need to see S-Sora-kun please!" I tried to stay calm but I felt my cheeks get warm.

"Oh I'm sorry Hinata-Sama." What? "He's not here. Him and his father had an emergency in America with the company and just left to catch their flight. Sora-Sama did want us to tell you that he will call you as soon as he can." He's not here? Not even in Japan? I nodded and turned around and got in the call. Sasuke-Sama . . .

…..

Usagi: OMG! We finally know what happened but now Hinata can't tell So- I mean Sasuke who he really is!

MaNa: That is crazy. I hope she is able to talk to him. To find out and now he's not even here! Dammit even though he's not Sora any more he is still causing problems!

Usagi: Yes, poor Hinata, what will she do now?

MaNa: Dammit girl just go to America to get your man!

Usagi: -_- I don't think she is brave enough to do something like that.

Well I hope you liked this chapter and many of you now know who is really who but how will this all end? Yes as sad as it is, the next chapter may just be the last one. Till we meet again!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello again everyone! I'm so happy you all loved the last chapter! So much happened, but what is Hinata going to do now? You'll find out now! But before we begin I do have to say that sadly, this is the last chapter of My Dear Princess. I just want to thank all of you for reading my story and look forward to making new ones for you to read!

**Sweet-Ouran**: Ahaha yes the real Sora is gonna have to step it up if he still wants to be Hinata lol MaNa loves your response. :D I hope you like this chapter as well!

**Justice Uchiha**: That would be a romantic ending. I'll have to keep that idea in mind for other stories lol I'm happy you like my story and I hope you enjoy this one!

**ByakuganHyuua360**: haha I'm glad you didn't get hurt. Yes it is so like Sora err Sasuke to make things difficult for Hinata lol. Yes it would be funny and a great story if Sasuke did have a twin!

Andreya Halms: Oh that makes me so happy that you think that! :D Thank you very much!

**Julieyang92**: Yes the real Sasuke is always sweet isn't he? Lol I'm glad you love my story makes me happy each time I read that! All your questions are answered in this last chapter! Also Hinata kind of knew that she wasn't completely in love with the fake Sasuke she wanted to tell the real Sasuke she loved him before she even knew he was her real Sasuke. But yes your right, now she does know :)

**Nightbreeze of WindClan**: I'm sorry! I hope I clear everything up for you! Yes, the boys both were in comas in the same room but since they look so much alike the nurse got their files mixed up. Thank you as well!

**Heartlova:** :D Yes everyone is very happy Sora ended up being the real Sasuke! Hope you enjoy the last chapter!

**Echo Uchiha**: lol I hope that means you liked the chapter :)

And here it is. The last chapter to My Dear Princess. I hope you all enjoy!

…..

"_Oh I'm sorry Hinata-Sama." What? "He's not here. Him and his father had an emergency in America with the company and just left to catch their flight. Sora-Sama did want us to tell you that he will call you as soon as he can." He's not here? Not even in Japan? I nodded and turned around and got in the car. Sasuke-Sama . . ._

That felt so long ago. Spring passed and so did summer. Now it was a new school term and I was a third year. I haven't heard from Sasuke . . . well Sora as he still thinks. Also, the real Sora disappeared the day we found out who he really was. He didn't leave a note or anything. When I arrived at the hospital the nurse told me he was gone. It's so weird not having either one of them here with me.

I was walking down the hallway and I could see all the first years excited about finally being high school. I couldn't help but smile when I heard them. "I'm gonna fall in love and have the best boyfriend ever!" I heard a girl say as she walked by me with her group of friends. I giggled. Love. I wish it was as easy as just saying it.

"Oh hey there Hinata." I turned around to see Ino. We had actually gotten really close over the summer. She's the only one I told what really happened with Sora and Sasuke. "How's everything going?" She was very nice once I got to know her. She used to be with Sakura but Sakura mostly stayed by herself with a new small crowd.

"I'm doing well Ino-chan. How are you doing?" I smiled.

"Doing good. I have to say though we have cute first years." I just laughed at her. She still said stuff like that even though she was dating Sai-Senpai. He was away at college now but I know Ino would never hurt Sai like that. "Are you really okay? I mean not being able to tell Sasuke that he really is Sasuke." We stopped walking.

"I won't lie, it is hard knowing that Sasuke-Sama really is alive and I can't see him. It hurts more than when I thought he was dead. But I know eventually he'll come home. He was willing to wait for me, so now I am waiting for him."

"Yeah, poor Naruto, he's been after you these days hasn't he?" I just giggled. It was true, Naruto had asked me out a few times but I knew I couldn't. Not just because of Sasuke-Sama, I just didn't want to be with anyone. "Oh look at the time. Well I'll see you tomorrow Hinata!" She waved and ran off. I should probably get home now as well. I have a busy day tomorrow. I was now on the student council and had to get up early. I decided to walk home today since it was nice out. As I walked I couldn't help but remember all the times that I was with Sasuke-Sama.

I always did wonder how he would react when he found out he really was Sasuke. Would he know how much I loved him? But I was embarrassed thinking about all the times when I showed a part of myself that I never wanted Sasuke-Sama to see. It didn't matter though; I guess you could say that it makes me love him more because he knows who I really am. Finally reaching home I walked in to see Neji talking with father. "Hello Neji-San, father." I bowed.

"Hey Hinata, how was school today?" Neji asked.

"It was well. Tomorrow will be even busier." I smiled. With that I started to make my way up the stairs but I heard father.

"Hinata," These days father voice became a little softer. Once he learned what happened he was surprised at how strong I was and I guess that made him gain a little more respect for me. It was very nice to have a father back. "Don't forget to come straight home tomorrow; we have a meeting to attend to." I nodded and finished making my way up the stairs to my bedroom. It hasn't changed at all. I threw my bag on the floor as I fell on my bed. I took a deep breath. It's funny.

Life is back to being normal. Boring in other words. I giggled. But I always remember all my memoires I have with my new friends and also with Sora and Sasuke-Sama. Things may seem the same but they are different. I'm not as shy at school. Father treats me like his daughter, and even without Sasuke-Sama I still smile. I sat up and walked over to my desk and sat in my seat.

The picture I had of me and Sasuke-Sama I finally put in a frame next to the one of me, Sasuke-Sama, and Naruto. It's funny though because I when we took that picture at Naruto's I still thought he was Sora. I do feel stupid at times at how it never really hit me that he could be Sasuke-Sama except when we first met. That made me have a question. Would Sasuke-Sama be Sasuke-Sama or would he still act like Sora? Guess I won't find out for some time though. I looked out my window. "I wonder what Sasuke-Sama is doing."

-The next day-

I was with father at a meeting not too far from the city. We were trying to get a new company to work with us. But honestly, I'm not very good at these things. I'm sure that's why father likes have Neji around. He is a lot smarter than me. I sighed. Plus I did have to be all dressed up. Wearing a dress that was hard to walk around in wasn't my idea of having a good night. But there wasn't much I could really do.

"Bored?" I turned to see Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru-kun? What are you doing here?"

"The company your father is trying to get belongs to my uncle so he dragged me along since we went to school. Although I'm not much for all this dressing up. Kind of troublesome and a pain." I giggled. That was so like Shikamaru. "So what happened to the Uchiha and Kira boy?" He asked. I didn't answer. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Just wondering I guess." He sighed. "Not that it's my business, but if you love someone you should just tell them. I need a cigarette." He walked away with that note. I watched him walk away. I wish I could.

The night went on like normal. Talking, eating, meeting new people, and talking some more. It was around 7ish. It was still light out though. I sat outside in the garden since it wasn't cold out. Very nice actually for being later in the evening. I saw two small children playing . . . well I thought they were. The young boy was picking on the girl and she just yelled at him. "Can you believe that he is to be her suitor? I hope they grow up to get along." A woman sat next to me. "It would be awful to have to go through all the trouble of getting them together and they end up not liking each other." I giggled.

"I'm sure they will be fine. They may act like this now, but before they know it," I looked at them again, "They will be very much in love with each other." She looked at me oddly then smiled.

"Ah, you are Hyuuga-San aren't you?" I nodded. "I heard about you with the Uchiha boy. I'm sorry that you two are not together. Did it just not work out?" I shook my head.

"No, he may not be here right now but he is always in my heart. He will come back one day," I stood up. "And I will be waiting with a smile for when he returns." I looked back at the kids who were now laughing with one another. "Love is a very lovely but complicated thing. But as long as you have faith everything will always work out. But you also have to work at it, if you don't then there is no point in trying. Give them time, they will know one day." The woman didn't know what to say.

I smiled and walked back inside. I was happy but a little upset. I missed Sasuke-Sama so much. But just then I felt my phone vibrate in my small wallet. I should check it quickly. Father did not like it when I was on my phone at meetings like this. I looked at it. It was a message from Sora which meant Sasuke-Sama! I opened my phone and read the message.

_**I want to see you. Meet me here.**_That's all there was. He was back? But meet him where? He never said. I started to run towards the door with my heart pounding! It didn't matter where he was all I had to do was find him. "Hinata? Hinata where are you going?" I heard my father call. I stopped. Took a deep breath and looked at him.

"To find my Sasuke-Sama!" I smiled and ran out. I heard everyone talking about what I just did and said. It didn't matter. Once I got into the car I told the driver to go to Sora's house. As we were driving my heart kept beating faster and harder I thought it was going to pop out of my chest. Was he really home? We reached his house and I ran to the door, mind you I was still in my poofy dress. I knocked on the door and his father answered the door! "H-Hello Kira-San, is Sora-kun home?" I asked.

"Hi there Hinata-San. No I'm afraid not. He is out and about right now but I will let him know that you came by." I sighed in disappointment and nodded. I walked away slowly back down the stairs. Where could he be? I decided to just go home then. I had no idea where on earth he could be. My phone vibrate again. It was him again. _**Your being slow Kitty. But I'll wait. Like I said I always will.**_Well how in the world am I supposed to know where you are? I yelled in my head. He was being complicated after all this time? That boy I sighed. As we were driving I noticed we were driving past the Uchiha lot.

"Huh?" I had to blink twice. "Stop the car!" We came to a hard stop which made me fly across the car. I opened the door. I was right! There was someone stand in the lot! I ran out of the car. Could that be him? I must have looked so funny running in a dress to a big dirt area. I stopped away from the person. His back was facing me and he didn't turn around when I ran up to him. I couldn't tell if it was really him or not. My heart was beating fast again.

"Told you I would wait." He spoke. It was him! It was Sasuke-Sama! I went to run to him but I stopped. I can't forget that he doesn't know that he is Sasuke-Sama. Then it hit me, why would he want to meet here? But then again why not? "Sorry for not telling you where I wanted to meet you but I knew you could figure it out. I was going to see you but Neji said that you guys were going out tonight." N-Neji knew he was back? He didn't tell me? Oh he was in major trouble.

"O-Oh. I would have much r-rather seen you t-then go to a party." I finally spoke. I have to talk to him like he is Sora. Don't forget! I heard him laugh. He finally turned around. His face. I could help but smile at him. "I m-missed you."

"I missed you to. I'm so sorry I didn't call. Things got so busy in America I couldn't find any time at all." I started to cry. "I-I'm sorry! P-please don't cry kitty!" I laughed and wiped away tears.

"I'm not sad, I'm just so happy to see you again! It has been so boring without you." He laughed at me. He looked more adult like now. But those dark eyes still had the same charm in them.

"Yeah, I'm so happy to be back. Learning to run a company is hard. But I guess running the Kira Company is nothing compared to running the Uchiha Corp. So it was good practice."

"Yes I would imagine. Since Uchiha is a much bigger company." I laughed. Wait what? I shot my head up at him. "What . . . did you just say?" He smiled and walked towards me.

"Do you know how odd you look in that dress? Doesn't suit you like the one from Christmas does." He stood right in front of me. "I thought about you every day." He touched my face gently.

"What do you mean running the Uchiha Company?" He didn't answer. What was he talking about? Did he already know something?

"Kitty, no, Hinata. That's probably what you want me to call you huh? Well not unless you like Kitty then we can stick with that."

"What are you talking about Sora-kun?" He sighed and put his hand down.

"I know everything kitty." My hands reached my face and I took a step back. "About a week after I left I wanted to call you but then he," He stopped for a moment. "The real Sora came to America. He told me everything. I've actually been back in Japan for about two months now but I had to makes sure everything was correct. I didn't want another mistake. But once I knew the real truth I came back as quick as I could to you."

He knew? Tears came once again and he just smiled. "Funny huh? This whole time I wanted to be that idiot that you gave your heart to. So jealous of him. But in the end I was the idiot who always had your heart." He looked at me. I couldn't hold back any longer.

"Sasuke-Sama!" I threw my arms around him and cried. "I-I've wanted to see you so bad! Before you even left when I thought you were still Sora I wanted to tell you I loved you! When I found out that you really were Sasuke-Sama I knew that's why I was in love with you. I've wanted to see you every day!" He wrapped me in his arms.

"I know and I'm back. I'm never leaving you again. Never." With those words I felt so complete. This was what love really felt like. To have him back with me. Everything was how it was suppose to be. "But one thing. . ." I looked up at him. "Please no Sasuke-Sama. . . it still odd hearing that from you." He made an annoyed face and I just laughed.

"Alright, my Sasuke-kun." A small blush reached his face. "I love you Sasuke-kun."

Things from that day went back to normal, well how normal was before I guess. It made the tabloids of the real Sasuke coming back. Naruto and Sasuke were best friends like always and still being loud. I had to fight off some fan girls from time to time but I didn't mind. It was all for him. My Sasuke-kun. As we all stood in class the door opened suddenly. We all looked and I couldn't believe it. It was Sora! I thought he decided to go to another school?

"S-Sora-kun? What the are you doing here?" I asked. He just smiled and walked towards me.

"Thought I would come back and enjoy the fun with you guys." I smiled at him. It was very nice to see him again. Just then I felt Sasuke pull me away from Sora.

"I don't think so you! Just because I owe you don't mean I'm gonna let you get anywhere near **MY** kitty!" Sasuke yelled at him. Sora just laughed.

"Still an idiot I see."

"What was that? Do you want another fight?"

"Last time was just pure luck for you. Besides you actually think I'd just let you have Hinata?" I swear you could just hear the steam from Sasuke's ears. I couldn't help but laugh.

"This year is going to be one hell of a year." Naruto smiled standing next to me as the two started yelling again. Yes, yes it was. But it didn't matter. As long as I had Sasuke and my friends. I knew that everything and anything I faced was going to be just fine.

"Hinata!" They both yelled for me. I just laughed. I wrapped my arms around Sasuke from behind and I could see that small blush coming to his face again. Yes, everything was going to be just fine.

_**The End**_

…

Usagi: YAY! Happy ending!

MaNa: Yes, I have to say that was a nice story.

Usagi: Yuppers. Sad that it's over but it was so much fun.

MaNa: Completely agree.

Well there it is. The last chapter. I want to thank all of you who read our story and we hope you enjoyed this awesome ride with us. I also hoped you liked the way the story ended. It did end up shorter than what I wanted but I believe it is still good. Well thank you once again and I hope you continue reading my new stories coming up! Till then, love with all of your heart as often as you can!


End file.
